


Krev Hada

by Raaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Death, Hogwarts, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouzelnický svět a jeho obyvatelé nejsou černobílí a někdy není lehké vybrat si, na které straně stát. A když se střetne loajalita k rodině s vlastním přesvědčením, když se otevřou staré rány a začnou krvácet, lidskost pomalu začne ztrácet na významu. Jenže Abrielle si právě na tomto zakládá - že přes všechen čas a bolest dokáže zůstat lidská.<br/>Ale na jak dlouho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Část 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jméno Abrielle jsem si vypůjčila z románu Navždy od dnes již zesnulé americké autorky Kathleen E. Woodiwissové, která může za mou slabost pro přeslazené historické romány (jež mě dovedla až k maturitě z dějepisu – to té ženské nikdy neodpustím!).  
> Děkuju, Kathleen. Tahle povídka je pro tebe (i když o to možná nestojíš).

 

Pokaždé, když se Abrielle ocitla v Rehganově obývacím pokoji, vedly její kroky ke knihovně. Ne že by ji tolik fascinovaly knihy jako takové, ale nemohla se vynadívat na obrovský kontrast nejstarších čarodějnických děl plných magie temnější než bezměsíčná noc s barevnými obálkami současných mudlovských bestsellerů. Její přítel a autorita měl vždycky poněkud bizarní vkus, hlavně co se zařizování interiérů týče. Navštívila dost jeho domů a apartmánů, aby věděla, že rudá plyšová pohovka umístěná doprostřed starožitně zařízeného pokoje není to nejhorší, co ho mohlo napadnout.

Konečně ucítila Rehganovu přítomnost. „Pokaždé, když přijdu, mě necháš čekat,“ řekla vyčítavým tónem, i když ve skutečnosti naštvaná nebyla. Za ta staletí měla dost času, aby se naučila si jeho mocenské hry nebrat osobně.

„Nevypadáš, že by ti to vadilo,“ poznamenal a udělal si pohodlí zrovna na té červené příšernosti. Podezírala ho, že si pohovku pořídil jen proto, aby dráždil návštěvy. V jejím případě to rozhodně fungovalo.

„Nevadí. Jen bys mohl mít trochu lepší způsoby, zvlášť když po mně něco chceš.“

„Jak ty jenom vždycky poznáš, co mám za lubem?“ zachechtal se, ale nespouštěl oči z jejího obličeje. „To jsem ale nezdvořák. Pojď se posadit,“ poplácal místo vedle sebe.

„Raději ne,“ ohrnula nos a udělala si pohodlí v křesle u krbu, které jako jediné vypadalo docela normálně. „Tak ven s tím. Nemám na tebe celou noc,“ pobídla ho bezbarvým hlasem.

„Drahoušku, tvá schopnost chození kolem horké kaše mě vždycky dostane do kolen. Ale k věci, čas je drahý.“

„Hlavně pro nás nemrtvé a nesmrtelné,“ neodpustila si ironickou poznámku.

„No ovšem. Říká se, že čím víc něčeho máš, tím míň to potřebuješ, ale pro tuhle komoditu to, zdá se, neplatí. Jak by se ti líbilo dělat učitelku Dějin čar a kouzel?“ vypálil.

„Jak by se mi… Cože?“ zamrkala a zmateně svraštila čelo. Jakmile si to uvědomila, okamžitě se vrátila k netečné masce, ale Reghan už svou reakci dostal. Jako vždycky.

„Sehnal jsem ti práci. V Bradavicích skončil jeden učitel – Brumbál použil výraz ‚vypařil se‘, myslím, že to byl duch – a potřebují náhradu. V rámci nové ministerské vyhlášky o mezidruhové spolupráci si nemusí vybírat jen mezi lidmi. Kdo jiný by se lépe hodil na učitele historie než někdo, kdo to všechno zažil a může o tom vyprávět z první ruky?“

Abrielle pevně sevřela područku křesla, aby odolala pokušení vyskočit a pořádně s ním zatřást. „Nevím, jestli sis toho všiml, ale já jsem upír, Reghane. Možná se neplížím nocí a nezakusuju nevinné kolemjdoucí, jako to dělávali naši předci několik tisíciletí nazpátek, ale přesto potřebuji k životu krev. Když jsem hladová, jsem nebezpečná. A ty mě chceš poslat do školy plné šťavnatých dětí, které krvácejí každou chvíli? Kam jsi dal rozum?!“

„Můj nápad to nebyl. Oslovil mě sám Albus Brumbál. Požádal mě, abych mu sehnal někoho vyhovujícího. Okamžitě jsi mě napadla ty. Jestli máš nějaké výhrady nebo připomínky, můžeš si je vyřídit přímo s ním na pohovoru. Který je, mimochodem, zítra pozdě odpoledne. Ale raději už o těch dětech nemluv jako o šťavnatých, nemusel by pochopit, že se jedná o vtip.“

Zalapala po dechu. „Učit? Jak bych mohla ze dne na den učit? Znáš mě déle a lépe než kdokoliv jiný, Reghane, víš, že jsem prchlivá a snadno ztrácím kontrolu a…“ blekotala. Čert vem učení, vzdorovala z jiného, mnohem osobnějšího důvodu.

„Právě že tě znám. Tvoje sebekontrola je téměř dokonalá, o hodně lepší než moje. Nemáš žádné závazky, žádný nepostradatelný post v klanu a ani žádné potomky, kteří by se o sebe nedokázali postarat. Jsi perfektní volba,“ začal ji nahlodávat. „Pravděpodobnost, že někomu nechtěně ublížíš, je mizivá. Postarám se, abys měla vždy po ruce nějakého dárce a ani nemusíš ve škole bydlet. Až se o tom dozví Rada, poskytne mi peněz, že bych mohl skoupit celé Prasinky, hlavně když to vylepší naši image.“

„Ty děti…“ snažila se namítnout, ale i sama sobě zněla nepřesvědčivě. Reghan měl pravdu: pokud nedostane záminku a bude nasycená, není čeho se bát. Jediné slovo si uzurpovalo veškerý prostor v její mysli, zářivé a výrazné jak neony nad nočním podnikem: _Bradavice_.

Reghan vždycky dokázal vycítit, co se jí honí v hlavě. „Mám pod kontrolou většinu upíří komunity v Británii a ty jsi jediná, u koho se mohu spolehnout, že dokáže nemíchat city a přesvědčení s povinnostmi. Nechali jsme se zatáhnout do války a musíme se rozhodnout, na jaké straně budeme bojovat.

Vím, že se teď nedokážeš rozhodnout, na jaké straně budeš stát, vím o tvé minulosti i o tvém otci, a to je jeden z důvodů, proč tě tam posílám. Nenecháš se ovlivnit Brumbálovými sladkými úsměvy, dokážeš si udržet nadhled a nakonec půjdeš do boje za to, čemu doopravdy věříš.“

_Bradavice. Domov._

„Chápu tedy správně, že to není prosba, ale rozkaz?“ podívala se mu zpříma do očí.

„Ano.“

Složila hlavu do dlaní. „Přísahala jsem, že se tam nikdy nevrátím, že už nikdy nepřekročím hranice Bradavic.“

„Přísaha mrtvému muži jako by nebyla,“ rozdupal poslední z jejích argumentů.

„Jsou chvíle, kdy mám chuť vzít něco těžkého a omlátit ti to o hlavu. Chvíle jako třeba tahle,“ zavrčela.

„Nejsi jediná,“ uchechtl se. „To je všechno, co jsem potřeboval. Můžeš odejít, ale byl bych rád, kdybys tu zůstala na přátelské popovídání jako za starých časů. Alan mi tu nechal pár lahví moc dobrého bílého, mohli bychom jednu ochutnat.“

Prkenně vstala. „Degustaci necháme na jindy. Musím se připravit na zítřejší pohovor. Mí obvyklý dárci mají dnes volno, takže přece jen půjdu zakousnout nějakého toho nevinného kolemjdoucího. Na shledanou, Reghane, doufám, že se dlouho neuvidíme.“

Rychlým krokem zamířila k východu, ani si neuvědomovala jak moc s pevně sevřenými rty, bledou pokožkou a tmavými vlasy i očima připomíná svého otce. Všechny uplynulé roky zasvětila snaze pohřbít vzpomínky na svůj lidský život až na dno mysli. Málem se jí to podařilo. Jenže pak se musí objevit Reghan, vyslovit _to_ slovo a všechno zkazit.

Jenže se všemi těmi vzpomínkami se probudila i palčivá touha vrátit se tam, projít se kamennými chodbami, znova zakusit pocit bezpečí, který hrad vyzařoval. Jediné, co chtěla, bylo vrátit se domů.

„Jestli existuje nějaké místo, kam doopravdy patříš, Abrielle Sonio Zmijozelová, pak jsou to právě Bradavice,“ zaslechla ještě, když opouštěla Reghanův londýnský byt.

V tu chvíli ho opravdu nenáviděla.

*

Magii ucítila už z dálky. Obklopovala hrad i pozemky, líně se převalovala, prastará, neměnná. Cítila ji až na dřeň, v každé buňce, v každém koutku svého já, tolik, tolik známou. Někdy stačí málo, aby se vám celý svět otřásl v základech, a někdy jsou ty základy tak slabé, že i pohlazení stačí, aby se sesypaly.

Prošla branou. Byl to jen jeden malý krok, ale jakoby se vrátila o stovky let zpátky – do doby, kdy se Bradavice teprve začínaly stavět, kdy bezstarostně poskakovala a pletla se pod nohy dospělým, kdy jí bylo konečně povoleno podílet se na stavbě, kdy kapkami své horké, rudé krve plné magie zapečetila první stavební kamen, kdy všichni společně zvedli hůlky a nejsyrovější magií přísahali nově postavenému hradu a jeho pozemkům věrnost a ochranu, ano, tehdy, když z více jak desítky hrdel vycházela stejná slova, stejná píseň mocných latinských slibů, zatímco se krev zakládajících rodin vsakovala do lačné země, to všechno pro ni znamenalo ty nejkrásnější okamžiky života. A Bradavice to věděly a vítaly ji jako dávno ztracenou dceru.

Ano, přišla domů.

Hrozně to bolelo, ale tak nějak příjemně. Strčila ruku do kapsy a pevně sevřela oficiální pozvání na pohovor, které ji doma čekalo po návratu od Reghana. Pergamen byl už notně pomačkaný, jak jej četla pořád dokola, jak nemohla odtrhnout zrak od pečeti s erbem, kterému se jí doteď dařilo úspěšně vyhýbat. Byl to neznámý rukopis, co ji nakonec přesvědčilo přijít.

„Slečna Solomonová, předpokládám?“ oslovila ji vysoká postarší žena čekající ve vstupní hale. Přes pokročilou hodinu – Rehganovo pozdní odpoledne se nakonec proměnilo v desátou hodinu večerní – na sobě měla formální hábit a špičatý klobouk, díky němuž vypadala ještě vyšší a vyzáblejší.

„Ano, Abigaile Solomonová,“ zalhala Abrielle. Své pravé jméno nepoužívala už několik století a neměla v plánu se k němu vracet. „Vy musíte být Minerva McGonagallová.“

Zástupkyně úsporně přikývla a požádala upírku, aby ji následovala. Abby byla na ředitelnu docela zvědavá, protože když navštívila hrad naposledy, všechna rozhodnutí úzkého kruhu zakladatelů se uskutečňovala v kuchyni, kde byl vždy po ruce dostatek čaje i prostoru pro nervózní pochodování, což byla výsada Helgy z Mrzimoru.

„Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích,“ začala McGonagallová s výkladem, „je nejprestižnější vzdělávací institut svého druhu na celých Ostrovech a velké části pevninské Evropy, a není to pouze tím, že jich je tak málo. Má skoro tisíciletou tradici a nikdy se nestalo, že by nějaký ročník nebyl otevřen. Rodiče nám sem posílají své děti a počítají s tím, že se jim dostane toho nejlepšího možného vzdělání, to vše samozřejmě za nemalý peníz. Pokaždé, když se uvolní místo učitele – což se, musím přiznat, stává v posledních letech nepříjemně často – se hned druhý den objeví deset žádostí o místo. Vy jste tady jen proto, že se ředitel rozhodl ukázat, že zákon, který jako člen Starostolce pomohl navrhnout a schválit, může fungovat i v praxi. Nemyslete si proto, že máte místo jisté.“

„Myslela jsem si, že přijímací pohovor bude vést ředitel Brumbál,“ zamrkala Abrielle nevinně a v duchu viděla, jak nad ní Reghan lomí rukama a vyhrožuje jí hodně nepříjemnými věcmi, pokud to pohnojí hned na začátku.

Zástupkyně pevně sevřela rty. „Tohle není pohovor, tohle je varování.“ Prudce se otočila a podívala se zdánlivé mladší ženě do očí. „Většina učitelského sboru včetně mě byla zásadně proti návrhu pana ředitele. Nemyslíme si, že pustit někoho jako vy mezi bezbranné děti je nejlepší nápad. Neznám vás a nechci se vás nějak dotknout, ale i vy musíte uznat, že na tom, co říkám, něco je.“

„Máte pravdu,“ přikývla Abrielle v návalu podivného pocitu, který jí rozehrál nervy jako struny na kytaře. „Ucházet se o to místo nebyl můj nápad. Můj nadřízený to přede mne postavil jako hotovou věc a předem se nachystal na všechny mé námitky.  Přesto bych tady před vámi nestála, kdybych si nebyla absolutně jistá, že dokážu plnit všechny své povinnosti bez toho, abych byla hrozbou. Čtu noviny a vím, že s magickými tvory v učitelském sboru má tahle škola neblahé zkušenosti, mé nálady a zvyky ale nejsou ovlivňovány měsíčními fázemi ani žádnými vnějšími vlivy. Jednoduše řečeno, pokud budu nakrmená, budu spokojená.“

McGonagallová povolila pevně zaťaté obličejové svaly a vykouzlila lehký úsměv. „Líbíte se mi,“ řekla potěšeně. „Máte páteř, to se v poslední době moc nevidí. Na čí straně stojíte?“

Ne že by tuhle otázku nečekala. Ne že by se na ni nepřipravovala. Ne že by na ni chtěla odpovědět.

„Stále očekáváme oficiální prohlášení Rady, na jakou stranu se v nadcházejícím konfliktu připojíme. Do té doby jsme všichni povinni zachovávat neutralitu a jakékoliv veřejné sympatizování bude bráno jako porušení přímého nařízení,“ řekla hlasem tak chladným a neosobním, jak to jen šlo.

Starší čarodějka překvapeně zamrkala. „Snad máte právo na vlastní názor.“

„To si říkám pokaždé, když ráno vylézám z postele,“ usmála se Abby.

Zástupkyně pokynula ke kamennému chrliči, u jehož paty už nějakou chvíli postávaly. „Šťouchané brambory,“ vyslovila zřetelně a chrlič se odsunul stranou, aby odhalil točité schodiště stoupající vzhůru. „Už vás netrpělivé očekává.“

Abrielle kývla na pozdrav a vystoupila na první schod. Aniž se o to snažila, právě si pořídila prvního spojence.

*

Obloha už začínala světlat, když se konečně dostala do svého londýnského bytu. Jakoby nedbalým švihnutím hůlky zatáhla všechny závěsy a zapálila oheň v krbu. Přestože se únavou skoro vlekla, nezamířila rovnou do ložnice, ale z baru vytáhla láhev.

Pít bílé víno ji naučil Reghan. Byl velkým zastáncem toho, že smíchávat dvě potěšení jen snižuje jejich intenzitu, a proto pití červeného odsuzoval jako nejtěžší hřích.

„K čertu s tebou, Reghane,“ zašeptala, když zjistila, že na láhvi zanechala krvavé skvrny. Postavila ji na stolek a odpotácela se do koupelny. Při pohledu na svůj odraz v zrcadle pevně zaťala zuby. I obvykle rozjařené a upovídané zrcadlo nevydalo ani hlásku. „Co jsem to udělala?“ zanaříkala a setřela si krev z koutku rtů.

To místo nakonec dostala.

*

Večírek, který Reghan uspořádal jako oslavu Abriellina nového zaměstnání, se neskutečně vlekl. Rozdávala úsměvy, přijímala gratulace od lidí i nelidí, kteří neměli nejmenší tušení, jak může být něco tak banálního důvod k oslavě, a snažila se davem proplouvat tak, aby nedošla do kontaktu s hostitelem. Strhaný výraz, kruhy pod očima a propadlé tváře se díky vysoké schopnosti regenerace ztratily, ale výčitky svědomí pořád plavaly jen těsně pod hladinou a měla strach, že je Reghan, který ji znal déle a lépe než kdokoliv jiný, uloví.

Nikomu tehdy neublížila, ne víc, než už jim ublíženo bylo. Navštívila jedno z míst, kde žili dárci, to všechno v podivně podroušeném stavu. Její magie vířila, krev žilami kolovala rychleji, než kdy pamatovala, a to všechno v ní probudilo dravce tiše číhajícího v její mysli.

A hlad. Strašný, nepřirozený hlad.

Začalo to při pohovoru s ředitelem. Pokládal jí jednoduché otázky, popisoval její povinnosti a oči za půlměsícovými brýlemi nebezpečně jiskřily. Magie hradu, jež ji tak bouřlivě přivítala, se ustálila a začala se lačně napojovat na její vlastní. Ten pocit byl neuvěřitelný. Něco takového musel zažívat její otec a ostatní zakladatelé, jak moc školy rostla. Snažila se soustředit a ignorovat zvědavé pohledy bývalých ředitelů a ředitelek, ale srdce, poháněné pouze magií, se svíralo podivným pocitem nepatřičnosti. Rozum jí říkal, že by se měla okamžitě zvednout a odejít, ale nedokázala to. A nemyslela při tom na Reghanův vážný obličej.

Nepřála si nic jiného než zůstat tam navždy.

Tak živá se cítila naposledy jako člověk.

„Vyhýbáš se mi,“ pronesl Reghan těsně vedle ní.

„Kdo by to byl řekl?!“ zasyčela nepřátelsky. Odmítla se na něj podívat.

„Nejsem to já, na koho se zlobíš. Náhodou se ke mně dostala jistá informace. Nechceš si promluvit?“

„Ztratila jsem kontrolu, nic víc v tom není.“

„Když někdo z nás starších ztratí kontrolu, vždycky je v tom víc, Abby. Co se stalo?“ naléhal.

„Tady ne,“ řekla tiše a pokynula hlavou ke dveřím. Většině hostů nevěřila ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Přestože upíři žili tak dlouho, uchovávání tajemství nebyla jejich nejsilnější stránka.

Francouzskými dveřmi vyšli na verandu a zamířili k rybníčku obklopenému smutečními vrbami. Večírek se konal v sídle jednoho z mladších členů klanu. Takoví se ještě rádi zdržovali na jednom místě a ochotně obětovali tu námahu spravovat tak nekřesťansky rozsáhlý objekt. Však ono ho to přejde, pomyslela si zatrpkle. Také si tou fází prošla.

„Je to dost daleko?“ zasyčel Reghan, když se mu boty z prvotřídní dračí kůže zabořily do vlhkého písku.

Loupla po něm pohledem. „Co bych musela udělat, aby ses namočil?“ zeptala se nevinně.

Odfrkl si a poškrábal se na nose, aby zakryl pobavený úsměv. „Na světě není síla, která by mě donutila jít jen o krůček blíž k tomu marastu.“

Zasmála se a zahleděla se do temné vody. Reghan měl pravdu, pokud bylo něco potřeba sdělit, pustila se do toho bez zbytečných tanečků.

„V životě jsem si byla vždycky jistá dvěma věcmi – svou magií a svým rozumem,“ začala tiše. „Díky nim jsem se dostala z jakékoliv situace. Jenže to, co se stalo v Bradavicích… po tolika letech…“ Prudce se na něj otočila. „Cítila jsem ho, Reghane, cítila jsem hrad, jeho magie šeptala a zpívala a ta má mu odpovídala. Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Čím déle jsem seděla v tom příšerně měkkém křesle před ředitelovým stolem, tím to bylo intenzivnější, všechno se ve mně pralo, magie chtěla ven. Zalekla jsem se toho pocitu, a jakmile se dostala ven, pustila jsem uzdu všem instinktům. Zbytek už znáš.“ Sebrala ze země kámen, rozpřáhla se a vší silou ho mrštila doprostřed rybníčku. Voda vystříkla až na ni a hladina se divoce rozvlnila. Neulevilo se jí ani trochu.

Reghan k ní přistoupil a zezadu ji objal kolem pasu. „Bradavice jsou známé svou svéráznou magií. Ovlivní každého v její blízkosti a zanechá nezapomenutelný dojem. Je to doba, co jsem viděl hrad poprvé, ale jako by se to stalo včera. Jsi si jistá, že to nebyla jen přehnaná emoční reakce?“

„Kdy já jsem naposledy reagovala přehnaně? Nebo emočně, když už jsme u toho?“ odfrkla si. „Když jsme s rodiči novou školu pečetili, nepoužili jsme jenom magii, ale i… duše se tomu tehdy říkalo. Dnes je to esence života nebo životní síla. Na konci patnáctého století se tento postup stal nelegálním, podle lidí šlo o černou magii.“

„Pamatuji si ten zákon,“ zamumlal Reghan. „Vyvolal tehdy pořádný poprask, hlavně v čistokrevných šlechtických rodinách. Většina jejich sídel byla takto zabezpečena, pomáhalo to ochranám rozeznat členy rodiny od ostatních a neublížit jim v případě nebezpečí.“

„Ano. Jenže takové ochrany obvykle tvořili dva, tři kouzelníci. V Bradavicích nás bylo dvanáct, čtyři zakladatelé, jejich partneři a jejich prvorození potomci. Každý z nás odloupl kousek své duše a přikázal jí za každou cenu chránit nejen hrad a jeho obyvatele, ale i samu sebe. Proto jsou Bradavice takové, jaké jsou, všechny ty kousky se promíchaly dohromady a vytvořily něco jako vlastní osobnost.“

Tělo za jejími zády lehce ztuhlo. „Kousek duše? Stejně jako viteál?“

„Trochu stejné, trochu odlišné. Jedná se jen o malý kousek, tak malý, že není potřeba ho odtrhávat násilím. Rituál vyžaduje vlastní dobrovolně darovanou krev a čistý úmysl, ne žádné oběti. Je to v podstatě jen ujištění, že to myslíš vážně. Duše se ztraceným kouskem zpřetrhá úplně všechny vazby, které u viteálů zůstávají. Žádné následky, tedy až na slabé magické vyčerpání, to ale provází všechny rituály takové magické úrovně.“

„Nikdy jsem o ničem takovém neslyšel.“

„To se nedivím. Pokud vím, máš radši hotová kouzla a kletby než magickou teorii.“

„Tohle nemá s magickou teorií nic společného,“ zabručel. „Duše, osobnost, bytí; to jsou spíš pojmy z metafyziky.“

„Neříkám, že ne, ale já jsem tím rituálem prošla a můžu ti říct, že nic takového už jsem nikdy nezažila. Cítila jsem ten kousek mě, dokud nesplynul s ostatními, a možná i chviličku po tom. Bylo to něco neuvěřitelného. Někdy v té době jsem si slíbila, že Bradavice nikdy neopustím, že je budu bránit do poslední kapky krve. Když jsem o pět let později uprostřed noci utíkala, ani jsem si na ten slib nevzpomněla,“ povzdechla si hořce.

„Možná, že nějaká vazba mezi tvou duší a hradem zůstala,“ navrhl Reghan. „Možná byla dřív nepostřehnutelná, ale v průběhu let zesílila. Možná tě tvůj nelidský stav učinil na takové věci citlivější. A možná jenom plácám, protože mám výčitky svědomí, že jsem to byl já, kdo tě do té situace dostal.“

Abrielle se zasmála. „Plácáš nesmysly, ale pokud chci zjistit, o co jde, budu je muset vzít v potaz. Nechceš si zatančit?“ navrhla, když kapela v domě přestala s tichou hudbou podkreslující rozhovor a zahrála k tanci.

„Proč ne,“ lehce se uklonil a zkušeně jí položil dlaň na kříž. „Obvykle bych v tuhle chvíli začal se společenskou konverzací, ale s vámi by to bylo zbytečné, slečno Zmijozelová.“

„Slečna Solomonová,“ opravila ho. „Ostatně, mám na to jméno účet v bance, všechny nemovitosti a zaměstnání, měla bych si na něj začít zvykat. Já i všichni ostatní.“

Několik minut tiše tančili na písčitém břehu, chvílemi téměř ve vodě. Abby se vykašlala na veškerý bonton a opřela si hlavu o Reghanovo rameno. Chvíli dokázala předstírat, že se uplynulý týden vůbec nestal, že je pořád paní svého osudu, ale nerada balamutila samu sebe. Její situace byla příliš neznámá a ošemetná, než aby mohla hrát slepou.

„Brumbál to věděl,“ řekla tiše. „Magie nijak fyzicky nezareagovala, byl to jen pocit v mé mysli, ale nějak to dokázal vycítit.“

„Nitrozpyt?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nitrobrana sice není má královská disciplína, ale cizí mysl kroužící kolem mé vycítit dokážu. Jako ředitel musí být nějak propojen s hradem. Musím si projít ten bezpočet knih a článků, co byly o Bradavicích napsány. Nepotřebuji, aby zjistil, kdo doopravdy jsem.“

„Proč tě v tom tajnůstkaření vlastně podporuji?“ zeptal se Reghan spíše sám sebe a navedl ji do rychlé otočky. „Jméno Zmijozel v mnoha kruzích stále vzbuzuje bázeň a úctu, kdyby se rozkřiklo, že mám příslušníka toho rodu ve svém klanu, vyřešilo by to spoustu sporů. Hlavně s těmi, kteří se chtějí přidat ke smrtijedům.“

„To doufám nemyslíš vážně,“ řekla bezbarvým tónem a pevně mu sevřela rameno. „Protože jestli ano, požádám Radu o povolení vyzvat tě. Jak by se ti líbilo potácet se světem bez domova, bez jistot? Myslím, že bych ti dokázala nakopat zadek. Myslím, že ostatní by mě podpořili. Myslím, že by se našla spousta těch, kteří by raději viděli klan v rukou Satanových než tvých.“

„Ale no tak, jako bych to myslel vážně. Jako by ses beze mne dokázala obejít. Dokážeš si vůbec představit, jak nudná je funkce vůdce klanu? Musím vycházet s Radou, která pamatuje Adama a Evu i s nově přeměněnými, kteří si myslí, že s novým životem přichází patent na rozum. Mohlo by být zábavné vidět tě v interakci s někým takovým, koneckonců jako učitelka se budeš muset vypořádávat s dětmi v tom nejhorším stupni puberty.“

Zabořila mu tvář do ramene. „Na tohle teď nechci myslet.“

„A co až jim budeš vyprávět o povstání vlkodlaků proti ostatním magickým tvorům v roce 1358? Řekneš jim, že si ho nepamatuješ, protože jsi po velkém vítězství skončila tak opilá, že by ses klidně nechala usmažit na slunci, kdybych tě na poslední chvíli nenašel?“

„Ale no tak!“ zaúpěla. „Kdo mohl tušit, že intoxikovaná krev a tři láhve vína nadělají takovou paseku? To bylo poprvé a naposledy, jestli tě to zajímá. Už si dávám větší pozor!“

„No samozřejmě,“ odfrkl. „Pamatuješ oslavu Ivových zásnub tehdy v Itálii? Nebo když jsem se stal oficiální hlavou klanu? Nebo-“

„Jasně, jasně, pochopila jsem,“ skočila mu do řeči. „A rády bych ti připomněla, že jsi to byl vždycky ty, kdo mi plnil sklenici, takže část viny je na tvých bedrech. Navíc jsem nikdy neudělala mezinárodní ostudu. Koho jsi to tehdy urazil? Autoritu severských klanů?“

Jenom něco zabručel a pevněji ji sevřel v pase.

„Jak jsem řekla,“ pokračovala Abrielle samolibě, „my dva si nemáme absolutně co vyčítat. A přesně jak jsi řekl, za pár dní budu mít na starost plnou školu dětí, které nebudou mít na mysli nic jiného než testování hranic mého sebeovládání, takže je nejvyšší čas jít se sbalit a odebrat se do svého bytu v Bradavicích.“

„Rád bych se s tebou co nejdříve sešel a dojednal podrobnosti.“

„Samozřejmě,“ přikývla a svižným krokem zamířila k domu, aby se rozloučila a hostitelem. „Pošlu ti sovu,“ mávla mu ještě.

Reghan nad tím jen zavrtěl hlavou, ale vzápětí se mu obočí stáhlo v zamračení. „Zatracená ženská!“ vydechl, když si uvědomil, že stojí po kotníky ve špinavé vodě.

 


	2. Část 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Příběh Abrielle pokračuje.

Zařazování bylo jako sen. Abrielle se svého času tří takových zúčastnila, ale události nešly srovnávat. Už jen proto, že místo sotva patnácti dětí jich do Velké síně pod taktovkou Minervy McGonagallové vkráčelo alespoň padesát. Pevně svírala ruce v klíně a sledovala, jak Moudrý klobouk putuje z hlavy na hlavu a vesele vykřikuje názvy kolejí. Nejvíce studentů šlo tentokrát do Mrzimoru, což podle tlumených rozhovorů jejích kolegů nebylo zrovna obvyklé, další byl Nebelvír, a Zmijozel s Havraspárem se se stejných počtem dělily o poslední místo.

Když zařazování skončilo, Albus Brumbál vstal a sjednal si klid. Několikrát ho viděla řečnit na zasedáních Starostolce, především na těch, která se věnovala novému zákonu o kouzelných tvorech a magických bytostech, přesto ji překvapilo, jak byl při projevu pro studenty uvolněný, rozverně rozhazoval rukama a vůbec se nechoval ani na svůj věk, ani na své postavení. Koutky úst jí při tom cukaly.

K jejímu představení přešel plynule. Při zmínce o jejím statutu upíra Velká síň zašuměla, ale nikdo nebyl vysloveně šokován, vzhledem k tomu, že se věc několikrát propírala v novinách. Přesto neodolala nabídce pronést k studentům pár slov.

Reghan jí nachystal dlouhý srdceryvný proslov plný řečí o rovnosti a toleranci, o přátelství, pravdě a spravedlnosti. Podle květnatých frází byl výplodem spíše nějakého klanového právníka, tak ho bez výčitek svědomí hodila do krbu.

„Jelikož upíři patří až do látky sedmých ročníků, mnoho z vás neví, co ode mne mají očekávat,“ začala jasným hlasem a předstoupila před učitelskou tabuli. „Odpověď je jasná: to, co od každého jiného učitele. Budu po vás chtít domácí úkoly, pozornost na hodinách a alespoň špetku vašeho zájmu o můj předmět a za to vám slibuji, že své hodiny budu koncipovat tak, aby nikdo neměl potřebu zavírat oči a chrápat mi do výkladu.“ Velká síň zašuměla; důkladně se na profesora Binnse vyptala Minervy, a tak věděla, jak probíhaly jeho hodiny. „Historie nejsou jen hromady letopočtů a těžko vyslovitelná jména dávno mrtvých osobností, ale její důsledky cítíme na každém kroku. Na rozdíl od kteréhokoliv učitele, já jsem některé z těchto důležitých událostí zažila na vlastní kůži a udělám vše pro to, abych vás s nimi seznámila.“

Studenti ji odměnili vlažným potleskem; nabubřených projevů se jim každý rok dostávalo dost a dost od nových učitelů obrany proti černé magii a vzhledem k tomu, jak to s řečenými učiteli nakonec dopadlo, jim nepřikládali velkou váhu.

Další přišel na řadu Horacio Křiklan a potom šok z jmenování Severuse Snapea novým učitelem obrany. Něco jí říkalo, že ten chlap se do top desítky bradavických učitelů jen tak neprobojuje.

„Až tě uvidím, ukroutím ti hlavu,“ pronesla k černobílé fotografii Reghana, když se konečně dostala do svých pokojů. Zmoženě sebou plácla do křesla nejblíž krbu a usmála se při vzpomínce na chvíli, kdy fotka vznikla. Účastnili se tehdy nějakého zasedání se skřety a obry, přičemž schůzky oněch dvou ras se nikdy nenesly ve zrovna přátelském duchu, a Reghan tehdy natrefil na svou bývalou milenku, se kterou se nerozešel zrovna v dobrém. Zrovna tu chvíli si fotograf vybral, aby zmáčkl spoušť: husté hnědé obočí stažené do rovné linie, spodní ret trochu vystrčený jako pokaždé, když ho něco opravdu vyvede z míry, oči sršící blesky a k tomu jako třešnička na dortu ho ona s výrazem absolutní nudy tahá za rukáv jako malé děcko loudící po rodičích sladkosti.

Tu fotku milovala a milovala taky výraz na Rehganově tváři pokaždé, když ji uviděl. Hodně se podobal svému navždy zvěčněnému já.

Líným mávnutím hůlky přivolala láhev vína z kuchyňského koutu a nalila si štědrou dávku tekuté odvahy. Zítra bude potřebovat každou kapku.

*

Jednou k tomu muselo dojít. Zakladatelé byli sice vyobrazeni každý sám ve společenské místnosti své koleje, to ale neznamenalo, že nejsou v kontaktu. Abrielle by se vsadila, že o jejím příchodu věděli dřív, než poprvé vkročila na školní pozemky. Jen nečekala, že ji konfrontují, když se bude vracet do svých pokojů po prvním dni, a rozhodně nečekala zrovna ji.

„Ahoj, teto,“ řekla a musela si odkašlat, protože ji zrazoval hlas.

„Ahoj, sluníčko,“ pozdravila ji Helga, jako když jí bývalo pět let, a z vnitřní kapsy svého hábitu vyvedeného v tlumeném odstínu žluté vytáhla kapesník a otřela si s ním rozmazané skvrny kolem očí, které vytvořily namalované slzy.

Je neuvěřitelné, jak dokáže být paměť zaměřená na detaily a přitom tak snadno ovlivnitelná. Abrielle si byla jistá, že zelená v očích Helgy z Mrzimoru bývala tmavší a neměly její vlasy spíše hnědou než zlatohnědou barvu?

Mlčely – nějak nebylo co říct. Když byla Abby mladší, chodila k Helze s každou bolístkou, ať na duši či na těle, a teta Helga si ji vždycky posadila na klín, pohladila po vlasech a udělala první poslední, aby jí pomohla. Nic se nezměnilo, ani když porodila své vlastní dítě, pořád bylo v jejím srdci místo i pro Zmijozelovu dědičku.

Jenže od té chvíle uplynulo už hodně času – obě se změnily, obě se naučily svůj život vést bez té druhé. Abrielle měla ještě někde schovaný zakonzervovaný dopis, ve kterém ji Helga zapřísahá, aby se, přestože ji všichni velice milují, už nikdy nepřiblížila k Bradavicím. Stále si pamatovala na přesné znění odpovědi, kterou sepsala, ale nikdy neodeslala. Mnoho lidí ji přímo nebo nepřímo označilo za zrůdu, ale nikdy to nebolelo tolik jako od Helgy.

Ticho nakonec přerušila sama Helga. „Ráda tě zase vidím,“ řekla upřímně.

„Nech mě hádat: hodně jsi přemýšlela a došla k závěru, že jsi udělala chybu?“ uchýlila se Abrielle ke své oblíbené zbrani – sarkasmu.

Helga se vypnula v ramenou a podívala se jí pevně do očí. „Nemám čeho litovat. Je pravda, že jsem byla nepřiměřeně tvrdá, ale někdo to udělat musel. Nikdy bych nedokázala vystavit své přátele, rodinu a studenty nebezpečí, a ty jako nově zrozený upír…“ Povzdechla si. „Teď už víme, že upíři nejsou temná stvoření, ale tehdy bylo všechno jinak. Kdybych věděla, jak se k tobě zachoval tvůj otec, nikdy bych… Ne tak tvrdě… Nepoužila bych taková slova…“ Hlas ji zrazoval, ale pohledem neuhnula.

Vždy věrní, tihle mrzimoři. Tvrdohlaví, neschopní sobeckosti a přitom tvrdí jako skála.

Poprvé po kdovíkolikati letech Abrielle ucítila na tvářích nezaměnitelnou vlhkost slz. Přitiskla si pravou ruku ke rtům, aby zarazila vzlyk a prudce se otočila k portrétu zády v instinktivním pokusu zakrýt vlastní slabost. Jenže obraz, který právě okupovala Helga, nebyl na chodbě jediný, a ona najednou zírala do dvou velkých hnědých očí Godrika Nebelvíra. „Ty ne,“ zašeptala zlomeně. „Tohle už nezvládnu. Vás oba ne.“

Rozběhla se do svých pokojů nedbaje na studenty, kteří by ji mohli zahlédnout.

Zakladatel nebelvírské koleje se smutně pousmál. „Už nikdy to nebude jako dřív, co?“

„My jsme jí ublížili tolik, že není možné se odprosit a ona je dost tvrdohlavá na to, aby nám neodpustila dalších tisíc let,“ povzdechla si Helga a hlasitě se vysmrkala.

„Možná kdyby se nám podařilo přesvědčit Salazara…“

„Tomu sami nevěříte,“ skočila jim do toho Rowena z Havraspáru a pohodlně se opřela o rám vedle Godrika. „Abrielle a Salazar jsou úplně stejné povahy. Nedokázali spolu zůstat v jedné místnosti bez hádky pět minut ani tenkrát, natož s tou propastí, co mezi sebou za ta léta vytvořili. On nepřizná chybu a ona by omluvu stejně nepřijala.“

„Tak co navrhuješ?“ otočila se na ni Helga. „Já nehodlám předstírat, že ji neznám. Vždyť jsem ji v podstatě vychovala, když její rodiče lítali po světě a sháněli kouzla na vybudování Bradavic.“

Rowena se zamyslela. „Zkusíme to úplně od začátku. Zradili jsme její důvěru a musíme jí ukázat, že se to nebude opakovat, že ji milujeme a přijímáme takovou, jaká je.“

„S tesáky nebo bez,“ ušklíbl se Nebelvír.

„Upíři nemají tesáky,“ zabručel a druhé strany chodby Salazar Zmijozel a zmizel.

„Jak dlouho nás vlastně poslouchal?“ zeptala se Helga, ale zbylí zakladatelé jen pokrčili rameny.

*

„Rada potvrdila neoficiální domněnky, že žádná z variant nedosáhla potřebných tří pětin ke schválení a vlastně se na ničem nedohodli. Prý to ze začátku vypadalo, že se postavíme na stranu Temného pána, protože světlo nechtěl podpořit skoro nikdo, nakonec se ale většina zdržela hlasování a takhle to dopadlo. Každý sám za sebe, jak je to teď a jak to vždycky bylo. A nejspíš i bude, protože válka pokračuje vesele dál a nevypadá to, že by se někdo nějak výrazně dožadoval naší spolupráce,“ pronesl Reghan jen tak mezi řečí a usrkl ze své sklenice.

Abrielle protočila oči a položila nohy na konferenční stolek v Reghanově obýváku. „Ta banda po moci bažících konzervativců se nikdy na ničem nedohodne. Jediné, co jim jde, je vrážet si dýky do zad a vynášet tresty smrti pro provinilce. Dřív to možná bylo jinak, ale co jsem upír, nevybavím si jediné důležité zasedání, které by dopadlo jinak než neúspěchem.“

„Alespoň se snaží. Jsou tací, kteří se drží zpátky jen díky Radě. Bez nich by v našem světě nastala anarchie, která by ovlivnila i kouzelníky a mudly, což by nejspíš vedlo k našemu vyhlazení.“

„Amen,“ zasmála se. „Díky. Ty vždycky víš, jak mě přivést na jiné myšlenky.“

„Potěšení je na mé straně, má drahá,“ usmál se na ni a teatrálně se poklonil skoro až k zemi. Dojem kazilo jen to, že se neobtěžoval zvednout zadek z křesla.

„Když už jsme si odbyli nejnovější drby a novinky, klidně se můžeš zeptat, jak se doopravdy mám,“ navrhla Abby a doufala, že to bude mít rychle za sebou.

„Nejsem žádná inkvizice,“ odfrkl si. „Věřím, že kdyby se objevil nějaký vážnější problém, máš dost zdravého rozumu, abys o něm informovala dřív, než bude pozdě, a co se tvých subjektivních pocitů týče, nebudu tě nutit o nich mluvit, pokud se ti nechce.“

„Poslední dobou toho máš moc, co?“ zeptala se účastně.

„Tohle je můj první volný večer za kdovíkolik týdnů, a to jen proto, že jsem svému asistentovi zdůraznil, s kým se mám sejít a jak důležité to je pro naše vztahy s kouzelnickým lidem a tak dále a tak dále.“

„Derek dokáže být opravdu neodbytný, když chce. Chraň Merlin, aby někdy zjistil, že jsi celý večer jen seděl na zadku, popíjel víno a drbal,“ zasmála se.

„Někdy je opravdu těžké poznat, kdo tomuhle cirkusu dělá principála, jestli já, Derek, nebo Gwen, ta malá mrcha, kterou jsi k nám tehdy přivedla z kolonií a má momentálně na starost mezinárodní vztahy. Ale už jsem se uklidnil, takže se vrátím zpátky ke svému šťouravému já. Vypadáš hrozně.“

Abrielle si promnula kořen nosu a zrušila kouzlo zakrývající černé kruhy pod očima a pleť nezdravě bledou i na někoho, kdo se snaží slunci co nejvíc vyhýbat. „Jsem jen unavená,“ řekla nepřesvědčivě. „Být celý den obklopená lidmi, dětmi, je vyčerpávající. Po večerech místo spaní studuji, co o svém předmětu ještě nevím, abych měla odpovědi na všechny všetečné otázky, a že jich vždycky je, hlavně havraspárští. Ti starší už pochopili, že nikdo nemůže znát všechno, a když chtějí vědět něco navíc, dokáží si to sami najít. Myslím, že tak je to baví víc. Ale nižší ročníky potřebují mít všechno hned a Merlin nedej, abych neznala odpověď.“

Reghan si nevěřícně odfrkl. „Pamatuji si, že jsme někdy naspali jen deset hodin týdně, vydrželi měsíc bez kapky krve, jen abychom danou krizi vyřešili. Já vypadal jak mrtvola a sotva jsem udržel v ruce brk, ale ty jsi kolem mě skákala jak srnka, bez jediné známky únavy.“

„Tohle je něco jiného. Pár týdnů vydržím bez problémů, ale je konec listopadu a já si od prvního září ani jednou nedovolila povolit v ostražitosti.“

„Dělej si, co chceš,“ rezignoval Reghan, „ale je to na tvou zodpovědnost. Kdyby se to nedalo vydržet, mám po ruce tři upíry, kteří by za tebe dokázali zaskočit. Ne na dlouho, ale možné by to bylo. Kdybyste se střídali, bez problémů pokryjete zbytek školního roku. S Brumbálem bychom to nějak zařídili, jsi přece důležitý člen britského klanu a teď, když řešíme postavení ve válce a spojení s irským klanem je práce víc než dost. Potřebuji někoho, koho můžu poslat na diplomatickou cestu do Finska a nebát se, že vyvolá mezinárodní konflikt. Číňani by už taky potřebovali připomenout závazky vůči svým spojencům, poslední dobou se odmítají účastnit schůzí. A tak bych mohl pokračovat do nekonečna.“

„Já se té práce nevzdám, Reghane,“ řekla pevně a spustila nohy způsobně na zem. „Nedokážu si představit, že bych měla opustit Bradavice, protože vím, že by to bylo naposledy. Třetí šance se už nedávají, ne lidem jako já.“

„Už sis promluvila se zakladateli?“ zeptal se opatrně. Věděl, jak je tohle téma pro Abby citlivé a nechtěl jí ještě víc rozrušit.

Odfkla si. „Mluvila jsem s Helgou a Godrik s Rowenou se mě také snažili zkontaktovat, ale vyhýbám se jim, jak se dá. Respektují mé rozhodnutí a za to jsem jim vděčná.“

„A tvůj otec? Ukázal se?“

Abrielle se ošila. „Někdy mám pocit, že mě pozoruje, ale jakmile se otočím, nikdo tam není. Klidně to můžou být ti tři, ale… Nějak vím, že je to Salazar Zmijozel, i když jsem nikdy koutkem oka nezahlédla ani šmouhu jeho zeleného hábitu. Nevím, co si mám myslet. Chce mě vidět, nechce mě vidět? Sama ho ale vyhledávat nebudu Ne s tím, jak na mě působí stres uplynulých měsíců.“

„Alespoň s Helgou by ses bavit mohla. Neříkalas, že ti jednu dobu nahrazovala rodiče? Udělejte za vším tlustou čáru a začněte znovu. Máte za sebou přece i spoustu dobrého, ne?“

Abby naklonila hlavu na jednu stranu a sledovala Reghana nevěřícným pohledem. „Kde máte diplom, pane dvorní psychologu? Dobře, popřemýšlím o tom.“ Nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že zrovna ty řešíš moje problémy.

„Kdo jiný, když ne já?“ pokrčil rameny a dolil si víno.

Smutně se pousmála a zavířila obsahem své sklenice. Měl pravdu. Kdo jiný?

*

Hlídkování na chodbách byla nuda a podle Abriellina názoru zbytečnost. Pokud se studenti chtějí nepozorovaně vytratit z ložnice, stejně se jim to nějak podaří. Jenže jako nejnovější člen učitelského sboru byla moc malý pán, aby mohla něco změnit, přestože byla starší než všichni dohromady. Bez Brumbála, samozřejmě, protože tomu starci nepochybně táhlo na dvoustovku, a vzhledem k jeho pevnému kroku měl na světě ještě pár let pobýt.

„On snad nikdy neumře,“ zabrblala si pro sebe, když míjela ony nechvalně proslulé dívčí umývárny ve druhém patře.

„Věděla jsi o tom, že si tvůj otec vybudoval svou tajnou svatyni pod záchodky?“ ozvalo se z nejbližšího obrazu, na němž by měla být pouze mísa s žonglujícím ovocem.

Abrielle sebou trhla, ale vzpomněla si na Reghanova slova. Má pravdu, sakra, napomenula se v duchu, hraním si na ublíženou nikomu nepomůžu, nejméně sobě.

„Co si vzpomínám, původně tu neměly být záchodky, ale sklad kotlíků. Čí to byl vůbec nápad, dát lektvarovou laboratoř do podzemí? Ve školních osnovách nikdy nebyly na světlo citlivé dryjáky a navíc se ty prostory strašně špatně větrají. Byla jsem dole sice jenom párkrát, ale mému nosu to zrovna neprospělo. Upíří čich je mnohem citlivější než lidský, ale i tak je s podivem, že tam studenti dokáží vydržet,“ blábolila nervózně.

Rowena nesouhlasně zamlaskala a bylo to tak známé gesto, že staletí odloučení jakoby najednou pozbyla na významu. „Můj nápad, a uhýbání od tématu ti jde stejně špatně, jako se pamatuji.“

„Mámíš ze mě informace, tetičko,“ zasmála se Abrielle a s upřímným pobavením pozorovala, jak se Rowena, která se neprozíravě nechala zvěčnit v sice překrásném, ale nepohodlně upjatém hábitu, snaží vyhýbat žonglujícímu ovoci. U pomerančů to šlo celkem snadno, ale banány se jí vždycky zamotaly do vlasů. „Jako jedna z mála máš jedinečnou možnost jít přímo ke zdroji, tak proč se obracíš na prostředníka?“

„Jako kdyby mi to Salazar byl ochotný prozradit!“ zamračila se mrtvá čarodějka.

„Jako bys nebyla nejlepší manipulátorka, kterou jsem kdy potkala. Pokud bys opravdu chtěla, otec by neměl šanci. Navíc pro tebe měl vždycky slabost.“

„Kéž by to byla pravda, cokoli z toho. Ale nepřišla jsem omílat vrtochy tvého otce. Tady na hradě se nám nedostává moc informací a zřejmě nejsme dostatečně důležité osobnosti, aby naše portréty pověsili i v jiných institucích,“ odfrkla si. „Situace na ministerstvu je prý čím dál tím horší. Nedávno se Albus zmínil, že není oddělení, na kterém by Voldemort neměl své špehy. Hrůza! Kam ten dnešní svět spěje?! A nemysli si, že nevidím, jak převracíš oči, slečinko! Jsi stará jak metuzalém a chováš se jako puberťák!“

„Puberťák? No teto, kde ses taková slova naučila?“ zasmála se Abrielle uvolněně a přeměnila si z jedné soví pochoutky, které neustále nosila při sobě,  pohodlné křeslo. „Doufám, že tě nezkazil ten stařec, co se rozvaluje v ředitelně. A ano, takové informace se dostaly i ke mně. Co se současné situace týče, špehů není nikdy dost. I Brumbál se tím řídí, jak vidím.“

„Tahle válka se bojuje na příliš mnoha frontách,“ povzdechla si Rowena. „Co já pamatuji, všechny spory se daly vyřešit soubojem nebo dohodnutým manželstvím. Ale to už není téhle generaci dost dobré, že. Jakmile mají nějaký problém, založí si organizaci, seženou rekruty a hurá do boje. Chce se mi až brečet.“

„Ať tak či tak, tebe se tyhle boje přece netýkají. Bradavice budou stát a sloužit svému účelu, ať je u moci jakákoli strana. I děti smrtijedů potřebují vzdělání a jestli jsem se za svůj dlouhý život něco naučila, pak je to příliš nespoléhat na nesmrtelnost ideologií, protože hned za rohem čeká jiná, připravená dát lidem přesně to, co si myslí, že potřebují. Bylo to tak vždycky a bude to i tentokrát.“

„Proč mám pocit, že tomu sama nevěříš?“ zeptala se Rowena s vědoucným úsměvem.

„Možná proto, že tě považují za nejchytřejší čarodějku své doby?“ ušklíbla se Abrielle. „Na rozdíl od ostatních válek a konfliktů, tahle se mě přímo dotýká. Tolik mrtvých ve jménu Zmijozela…“ povzdechla si. „Cítím, že se už nemůžu schovávat za neutralitu mého klanu a je na čase vybrat si stranu.“

„Ale kterou, že?“ usmála se Rowena vědoucně. „Stranu krve, nebo stranu rozumu?“

Abby jen pokrčila rameny. „Tohle dilema mě už pár let sužuje a nemyslím, že se v nejbližší době vyřeší. Vždyť Harry Potter je ještě dítě, a jestli má zvítězit, bude potřebovat trochu víc než jen štěstí.“

„Tady nejde o to toho kluka, ale o tebe. Jste s otcem stejní. Jakmile se jedná o city, rýpete se v tom a rýpete, dokud nedostanete odpovědi, i když dopředu víte, jaké budou. Někdy je prostě lepší nechat věci spát. Tato doba se už netočí kolem nás. Na zakladatele velkých, slavných Bradavic si vzpomene jen Moudrý klobouk ve svých písních, a to jen proto, že je to naše magie, díky níž ještě neskončil v koši. Ještě občas posloužíme všeobecnému pobavení, to když se do sebe Godrik se Salazarem pustí,“ usmála se melancholicky. „Začalo to po tvém odchodu a rok od roku se jejich vzájemná nevraživost stupňuje.“

Abrielle si promnula oči. Necítila únavu, ale lidskost toho gesta ji uklidňovala. „Nenávidím pocit, že jsem to já, kdo za tohle může.“

„Ale kdeže,“ mávla Rowena rukou. „Ti dva dlouho hledali záminku. Kasají se, jak moc odlišní jsou a přitom je to přesně naopak. Když strávíš několik století s někým na obraze, začne ti lézt na nervy, ale ti dva jdou jako obvykle do extrémů. Chudák Albus, chce se mi říct, ale ten stařec si to jejich kočkování pořádně užívá. Já s Helgou si utíkáme do krajinek v sedmém patře léčit migrénu. Je škoda, že dědicové nemají svůj vlastní obraz, ale po tom, co jste s Helenou… Rozhodli jsme se, že vás do toho tahat nebudeme. Vlastně jsem to rozhodla já. Ach, Abby, drahoušku, kdybys viděla, jak rozzuřená jsem byla! Nikdo se mi neodvážil zkřížit cestu, tedy až na tvého otce, samozřejmě, také se cítil podvedený.“

„Roweno, kdybych věděla, že Helena ukradla diadém, nikdy bych s ní neodjela. Nezeptala jsem se jí, proč si musím uprostřed noci sbalit kufry a vyplížit se z hradu, přišla za mnou jako za svou nejvěrnější přítelkyní, a to mi stačilo. Kéž bych mohla vrátit čas,“ povzdechla si upírka.

„Ano, kéž by to šlo. Kéž by diadém opravdu fungoval a ona si uvědomila, že příliš vědomostí může uškodit. Kéž bych tehdy neodjela a líp ho hlídala,“ přidala se Rowena.

„Kéž byste se obě konečně usmály a přestaly litovat věcí, které nezměníte,“ skočil jim do řeči Godrik Nebelvír a pohodlně se rozvalil pod jabloní na vedlejším obraze. „A kéž bychom nebyli se Salazarem takové dubové palice, ale co se stalo, nedá se odestát. My dva se nikdy neusmíříme a ani vám dvěma nedávám moc nadějí.“

„Optimismem k vítězství,“ kontrovala zakladatelka Havraspáru a protočila oči. „Všechno jde, stačí jen trochu chtít. Co nad námi visí hrozba kouzelnické války, všichni na to zapomínají. Hodnota člověka se odráží od rodiny, do které se narodil, ne od jeho osobnosti.“

„Tohle dělá pořád,“ naklonil se Godrik blíž k Abby. „Pořád rozebírá současnou situaci a nechce pochopit, že není víc než obraz, čáranice na plátně, která nemůže víc než pozorovat. Je pravda, že se jedna strana zaštiťuje jedním z nás, původní čtyřky, ale to nás neopravňuje jim do toho kecat. Nenech si namluvit, že si musíš vybrat stranu, protože nemusíš. Nech jiné, ať píší historii, my už jsme si naši příležitost vybrali.“

Abrielle si povzdechla. „Režimy se můžou měnit ze dne na den, ale krev, rodina zůstává. Tom Raddle je poslední potomek mé pokrevní linie. Jestli v téhle válce prohraje, přijdu o všechny hodnoty, které mi od dětství vštěpovali. Už jednou jsem svého otce zradila, a bolelo to; nechci to udělat podruhé. Už nikdy.“

Godrik se na ni podíval s blahosklonností, kterou na něm vždycky nesnášela. „Moji potomci se rozutekli po celém světě, spojili se s mudly, s kouzelníky a nikdo už neví, kam vlastně patří. Kdyby Raddle neměl hadí jazyk, nikdy by se nedozvěděl o svém původu a měl by o jeden přídomek míň. Změnilo by se tím něco? Pořád by si říkal Temný pán a masakroval mudly a ty, kteří podle něj nemají dost kouzelnické krve. Anebo by si našel nějaký jiný důvod, co já vím. Tohle je válka názorů, ne krve, ač to tak na první pohled vypadá. A ty to samozřejmě víš, jinak bys neváhala učinit rozhodnutí.“

„Odkládala jsem ho tak dlouho, Godriku, tak strašně dlouho,“ zašeptala.

Ušklíbl se. „Dvacet let, nebo jak dlouho už se tahle šarvátka táhne, mi jako dlouhá doba nepřipadá.“

„Tady nejde o válku. Otec mě vykopl ze dveří jak toulavého psa, řekl mi spoustu hnusných věcí a já jsem na něm přesto visela a vyhýbala se jakékoliv zmínce o něm, protože bolela. Pomyšlení, že jsem ho zradila, mi přineslo nepočítaně bezesných nocí, a když jsem teď dostala druhou šanci, abych dokázala, že jsem opravdu jeho dcera, že jsem nezradila náš rod, že…“

„Už ses někdy zamyslela nad tím, co si o téhle válce myslí tvůj otec? Na jakou stranu se staví?“ skočila jí do řeči Rowena.

„Vlastně… ne.“


	3. Část 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Že by konec? Že by konec.

Abrielle odložila kartáč na toaletní stolek a promnula si oči. V tlumeném světle svíček vypadaly černé a cizí. Ale nebyly jedinou věcí, kterou na sobě nepoznávala.

Krmení si odbyla teprve včera a už v poledne cítila ve vnitřnostech svíravý pocit hladu. Učitelské povinnosti ji vyčerpávaly mnohem více, než čekala. A nebylo to jen pobytem v uzavřených prostorách s velkým množstvím lidí.

Každou minutu, kterou strávila na pozemcích hradu, cítila, že je s Bradavicemi ve spojení. Že jí pomalu a jistě odčerpávají energii rychleji, než ji stačí doplňovat. Chápala to, jako člověk i jako parazit. Chápala to a nepokoušela se vzdorovat, ať to stojí, co to stojí.

Už tak si připadala jako zrádce.

Proto udělala jedinou věc, která jí v posledních týdnech pomáhala vyčistit hlavu a zůstat plně při smyslech: požádala skřítky o sklenici bílého vína, vzala čistý list pergamenu a brk a začala psát dopis pro Reghana.

*

„Nechápu tu nevraživost. Ty děti jsou na stejné lodi a přece na sebe hledí s nenávistí nepřátel na život a na smrt,“ poznamenala při jednom z pro ni zbytečných jídel ve Velké síni.

Brumbál se na ni podíval skrz své půlměsícové brýle. „Ale oni jsou nepřátelé na život a na smrt, nebo si to alespoň myslí.“

„Rozdělení do kolejí by mělo sdružovat studenty stejných povah a případná soutěživost ponoukat k lepším výsledkům. To, co se děje, je špatné,“ namítla.

„Tak běžte a zkuste jim to vysvětlit,“ přidal se Kratiknot z druhého konce stolu. „Pro učitele, kteří to sami nezažili, je velmi těžké zvyknout si na mezikolejní nevraživost. Takových, kteří se s tím pokoušeli něco udělat, jsme tu měli víc než dost, a co si pamatuji, nedopadli moc dobře.“

Hoochová se zachechtala. „Pamatujete na Fidela Svištíka? Je to tak pětadvacet let zpátky, učil runy.“ Většina profesorů souhlasně zabručela, někteří se zasmáli.

Prýtová se na Abby otočila s vysvětlením: „Napadlo ho vytvořit čtyřčlenné týmy, které se musely skládat ze zástupců všech kolejí, a vytvořil celodenní bojovku kolem pozemků školy. Zprvu to znělo jako dobrý nápad, ale na konci dne jsme měli pět vážně zraněných studentů, několik desítek se zlomeninami a škrábanci a novou vlnu nepřátelství na život a na smrt. Učení smíšených tříd se stalo na několik týdnů zcela nemožné. Svištík doučil rok a už o něm nikdy nikdo neslyšel.“

„Ale to přeháníš, Pomono,“ zamračila se na ni Minerva. „Fidel Svištík se vydal objevovat nové druhy kouzelných tvorů někam do karpatských lesů. Nedávno jsem od něj četla článek v jakémsi časopise…“

„Prostě se zbláznil,“ přisadil si Kratiknot. „Nikdo jen tak nevymění runy za nebezpečná zvířata.“

Brumbál se tomu komentáři tak smál, že se mu podařilo vylít si dýňový džus na vousy. „Jéminkote,“ zanadával a nechal nepořádek mávnutím hůlky zmizet. Když ji trochu neohrabaně schovával zpátky do rukávu, všimla si Abby, že se schválně vyhýbá použití své levé ruky. Neměla talent na vycítění magie, ale když se hodně soustředila na místo, kde v dlouhých volných rukávech předpokládala ruku, dokázala vycítit kouzlo zadržující něco uvnitř.

Opatrně vyslala kousek své magie a spojila ji s Bradavicemi. Hrad, který zaujímal stálé místo v její hlavě, zastrčené a ohraničené, aby si nebral víc, než mu byla ochotná dát, se mírně zachvěl a otřel se o mříže jako kočka. Ve zdech dokázala vycítit stopy magie všech bradavických ředitelů, a když se pořádně soustředila, poznala, že je něco hodně, hodně špatně.

Vstala a s výmluvou, že musí ještě opravit nějaké úkoly na zítra, prchla do svých komnat.

*

„Vy o tom něco víte,“ obvinila Abrielle Rowenu s Helgou.

„O čem?“ zeptala se Helga nechápavě.

„Něco málo,“ pokrčila Rowena neurčitě rameny.

„Mluvíte o Brumbálově ruce?“ zajímal se Godrik, který přišel jako obvykle pozdě.

Abby vytáhla z vnitřní kapsy hábitu kapesník a přeměnila ho na pohodlný ušák v barvě holubičí šedi. Na tuhle debatu si raději sedne.

„Stalo se to o prázdninách,“ dala se Rowena do vyprávění. „Obvykle jezdil na léto pryč a vracel se tak dva týdny před začátkem školního roku, ale co zase začala válka, zůstával ve škole. Letos se obzvlášť toulal, odcházel po setmění a vracel se v brzkých ranních hodinách, unavený a špinavý. Nosil si do pracovny desítky knih na nejzvláštnější témata, dokonce i černá magie. O jednom grimoáru se povídá, že na světě existuje už jen poslední kopie – docela by mě zajímalo, kde ji vzal.“

„Jsem si jistý, že Abby by si ráda poslechla o všech Brumbálových knihách,“ přerušil ji Godrik, „ale to bychom tady byli do konce roku.“

Rowena se na něj zaškaredila, ale pokračovala: „Jednoho večera se objevil neobvykle brzo a zapáchal, jako by se vyválel v kanálu. Oči mu však zářily víc, než obvykle. Vypadal, že konečně našel, co tak dlouho hledal. Okamžitě zavolal Severuse Snapea a dlouho něco zkoumali. Moc jsem přes ně neviděla, ale bylo to malé a lesklé – snad nějaký šperk? Pak to Brumbál schoval do tajné přihrádky stolu a ukázal Snapeovi ruku. Ještě nebyla černá, ale rozhodně nevypadala zdravě. Neslyšela jsem z jejich rozhovoru moc.“

„Nechtěli, aby je někdo slyšel,“ doplnila Helga. „Seslali na obrazy kouzlo soukromí.“ Vypadala, že se jí to osobně dotklo.

„Do konce prázdnin se tak ještě sešli několikrát,“ navázal Godrik. „A vypadali čím dál víc zoufaleji. Teda alespoň Snape, u Brumbála těžko říct.“

Abrielle si přitáhla kolena k hrudi a objala si je rukama. Kletbu, která Brumbála zasáhla, neznala, ale byla si jistá, že je smrtelná. A jestli na ni do teď nenašli protikletbu, nejspíš ani neexistovala. „Musím si udělat vlastní výzkum,“ zamumlala a otočila se na Rowenu: „Je v knihovně něco, co by mi mohlo pomoct?“

„Možná v sekci s omezeným přístupem? Je tam pár polic zabývajících se černou magií, nenajdeš tam sice nic přímo temného či zakázaného, ale autoři takových knih se rádi odvolávají na jiné autory, a když víš, co hledat…“

„Ve svém londýnském bytě mám malou sbírku a s mým postavením pro mě není žádná knihovna klanu nepřístupná. Na něco přijdu,“ prohlásila odhodlaně.

„Chceš ho vyléčit?“ zeptala se Helga tiše.

„První chci zjistit, co mu vůbec je a jak se mu to stalo. Třeba mě to dovede i k tomu, co hledal.“

„Myslíš, že to má co dělat s Lordem Voldemortem? Neříkala jsi, že se do války nechceš plést?“ zamračil se Godrik.

„Ale huš. Sbírání informací není to samé, jako kdybych tasila hůlku a začala metat kletby. A ano, samozřejmě, že to má co dělat s Voldemortem. Co poslední dobou nemá? Píše se o něm v každých novinách, všichni se baví jen o něm. Kde se skrývá? Co má v plánu? Kolik kouzelníků už na svou stranu přetáhl? Kde udeří příště? Kdy? Už mi to začíná lézt krkem!“ zavrčela a vztekle praštila do područky křesla.

„To ví jen on sám,“ pokrčila rameny Rowena.

Godrik byl podezřele tiše – to nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. „Co se urodilo v tom tvém slepičím mozečku, strýčku?“ neodpustila si Abby sarkasticky.

Nebelvír urážku nonšalantně přešel a jak měl ve zvyku, přešel rovnou k jádru věci: „Jediný příbuzný, kterého Voldemort poznal, byl jeho mudlovský otec. Co kdyby se ale objevil někdo jiný, z druhé rodinné větve? Jak by asi reagoval na krev Salazara Zmijozela, předka, na kterého se tak rád odvolává? Myslíte, že by byl ochotný naslouchat?“

„Možná by naslouchal, ale ten _někdo_ by mu neměl co říct,“ vyslovila Abrielle Sonia Zmijozelová ledově a s důrazem na každé slovo. „Ten muž prohlašující se za dědice Salazara Zmijozela je s největší pravděpodobností jen potomkem nějakého levobočka. Rodová linie mého _jediného_ sourozence po pěti generacích vymřela po meči, když poslední nositel Zmijozelova jména zemřel v souboji, bezdětný. Tím skončil jeden z nejvýznamnějších kouzelnických rodů Británie.“ Polkla a sevřela ruce v pěst, aby nebylo vidět, že se třepou. „Konec lekce,“ zašeptala a odešla.

„Kdy ty se naučíš držet jazyk za zuby?“ obořila se na Godrika Rowena a věnovala mu svůj nejkáravější pohled. „Nevidíš, že je na tom špatně i bez tvého přispění? Nemyslíš si, že vytrpěla dost?“

„Má pravdu,“ přidala se Helga, a když se na ni Havraspárka otočila, omluvně rozhodila rukama a ukázala na Godrika. „On má pravdu.“

*

Abrielle seděla schoulená v křesle, hlavu položenou na područce a sledovala velmi zajímavou hádku. Reghan se zrovna snažil svému asistentovi Derekovi vysvětlit, že ne, opravdu se nemůže ve středu zúčastnit konference v Benátkách a ještě tentýž večer se otočit v Budapešti, aby oficiálně přivítal nového vůdce tamního klanu.

„Musíte se dostavit alespoň na jednu událost, jinak to budou považovat za urážku. Nemáme daleko k mezinárodnímu skandálu!“ naléhal Derek zoufale a vypadal, že si začne každou chvíli zoufalstvím rvát vlasy.

Reghan si jen odfrkl. „Jako kdyby jim na mé účasti záleželo. Právě naopak – spíš si oddechnou, že kolem mě nemusí tancovat po špičkách, až padne řeč na problémy v našich zemích. Víš přece, že se všichni snaží držet se od Británie co nejdál.“

„Jako by se báli, že Temní pánové jsou nakažliví,“ zamumlala Gwen tiše a pohodlně se vyvalila na rudé plyšové pohovce.

Abrielle ji slyšela a rychle utopila smích ve sklenici vína.

„Vymyslíme nějakou výmluvu, proč se nedostavím. Kdo mi může mít za zlé, že se raději věnuji svému klanu, když se nám nad hlavou vznáší ona temná hrozba?“ zadeklamoval a loupnul očima po Gwen, která jen pokrčila rameny.

Naši podřízení by se asi hodně podivili, ušklíbla se Abby v duchu, kdyby viděli, jak se čtyři nejmocnější postavy klanu hašteří jak malé děti na pískovišti. Nemohla si nevzpomenout na podobnou situaci, o nějakých tisíc let dříve, a na pocit domova, který to v ní vyvolávalo. Budou jí chybět, až tohle všechno skončí. Za rok, za sto let tu stále budou sedět, hádat se, škorpit, ale ona tu nebude, aby je sledovala a mírnila či naopak popichovala.

Ta myšlenka ji polekala, ale hluboko uvnitř cítila, že není daleko od pravdy.

„No tak řekněte něco!“ otočil se na ni Derek. Chudák vypadal, že je na pokraji psychického zhroucení, ale tak vypadal vždycky.

„Nějak jsem ztratila nit konverzace,“ přiznala bez špetky lítosti. Reghanův asistent jen zoufale zaúpěl a kdyby byla někde poblíž propast, nejspíš by se do ní vrhl.

Gwen se k ní naklonila. „Má to co dělat s tím, že ses začala zajímat o kletby černé magie?“ zeptala se tiše.

„Ani ne, ale díky za připomenutí. Chtěla jsem si tady vyzvednout ještě pár knížek.“

„Kdybys mi řekla, co konkrétně hledáš, podívala bych se i do své sbírky,“ nabídla.

Abrielle se ušklíbla a zavrtěla hlavou. „To není potřeba. Kletbu, o kterou se zajímám, jsem našla docela snadno, a pokud neznáš způsob, jak se stát expertem na protikletby z tohoto odvětví magie v řádech měsíců, a ne desetiletí, jak je tomu normálně, tak mi asi žádná kniha nepomůže.“

„Nenamočila ses do něčeho nelegálního, že ne?“ zpozorněl Reghan a přestal Dereka poslouchat úplně. Ubohý asistent si jen mučednicky povzdechl a natáhl se po karafě vína jak tonoucí po stéble.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!“ ohradila se rozhořčeně. „Jen jsem narazila na jeden… projekt a rozhodla jsem se udělat menší výzkum. Nic, s čím byste si měli dělat starosti. Mé každodenní povinnosti to neovlivní.“

Gwen s Reghanem si vyměnili všeříkající pohled a Derek jen tiše zaúpěl. „Ale no tak,“ povzdechla si Abby.

„Něco se děje a nesnaž se mi to vymluvit!“ zavrčel vůdce klanu temně.

„Známe tě už dost dlouho. Jsi jak otevřená kniha,“ přidala se Gwen.

Abrielle nebyla zvyklá mít tajemství – ne něco tak vážného, ne před těmi třemi a rozhodně ne před těmi třemi najednou. Už už se chystala otevřít pusu a všechno vyklopit: o Bradavicích vysávajících její magii, o kletbě sužující Brumbála,  o tom, že ji Godrikova slova zasáhla hlouběji, než si připouštěla, ale nedokázala to. „Jak jsem řekla, všechno je v pořádku,“ řekla nakonec. Vstala a přešla ke stolku s karafou, aby si doplnila sklenici. „Neměli bychom se vrátit ke konferenci v Benátkách nebo o čem byla původně tahle schůze? Budu se muset brzo vrátit a tímhle jenom ztrácíme čas.“

Neměla dost odvahy, aby zvedla oči a podívala se jim do očí. Za žádnou cenu nechtěla vidět Reghanův zklamaný výraz nad její očividnou lží.

*

Byt pronajatý pro dárce se nacházel až téměř na konci Prasinek, od hradu pořádný kus cesty, ale Abrielle večerní procházka nevadila. Nebo si to alespoň snažila namluvit, když opouštěla pozemky školy a odolávala pokušení se tam prostě přemístit a ušetřit tak spoustu času, který by mohla věnovat opravování domácích úkolů nebo podobné kratochvíli.

Určitě to nebylo proto, že by jí hlad procházel vnitřnostmi jako rozžhavený hák a ona se bála, že to prostě nestihne, že se utrhne ze řetězu a napadne prvního nevinného kolemjdoucího, který jí zkříží cestu.

Pro její druh znamenala disciplína a sebeovládání to nejdůležitější. Kdo nedokázal zvládnout svůj hlad, neměl mezi upíry co pohledávat. A někdo jejího věku a postavení už teprve ne. Dalším krokem byla eliminace.

Tu její by, jako přímá nadřízená autorita, provedl Reghan. A to nepřicházelo v úvahu. To by mu nikdy neudělala.

Proto zaťala zuby a poslední síly spotřebovala na několikaminutovou klidnou chůzi. Když konečně klepala na dveře bytu, připadala si, jako kdyby právě zdolala všechny světové osmitisícovky. Jenže tentokrát jí neotevřela Marta nebo Paul.

Tentokrát to byl Reghan osobně.

„Co ty tady děláš?“ vyhrkla, ani se neobtěžovala s nasazováním obvyklé masky. Jednoduše na to neměla sílu.

„Přišel jsem tě zkontrolovat. A jak vidím, dobře jsem udělal. Kdys tady byla naposledy, tři dny zpátky? Podle těch kruhů pod očima a propadlých tváří bych odhadoval třítýdenní půst.“

„Jsem v pořádku,“ namítla slabě. „Poslední dobou je toho trochu moc, ale všechno mám pod kontrolou. Dokážu se ovládat, jestli máš strach o tohle. Poznám, až se mi situace začne vymykat z rukou, vím, jak to probíhá.“

„No ovšem, že víš. Už ses přes vyčerpání dostala k nepřiměřené potřebě krve. Víš, co bude další krok? Tak víš?“ zasyčel jí zblízka do obličeje.

„Nikoho nenapadnu.“

„To víš, že nenapadneš. Tak daleko to totiž zajít nenechám. Odvolám tě z tvého působení v Bradavicích, a to s okamžitou platností, i kdybych to měl do konce roku odučit za tebe!“

„To neuděláš!“ vykřikla a sevřela mu paži. „Neuděláš! Nemáš na to nejmenší právo!“

„Že nemám? Jsem tvoje přímá nadřízená autorita! Já jsem v téhle zkurvené zemi jediný, kdo na to právo má!“

„Ne pokud vystoupím z tvého klanu.“

Rozhostilo se ticho, jen z druhé místnosti se ozvala dvě zalapání po dechu od Marty a Paula, manželů-dárců obývajících byt.

„Copak to nechápeš?!“ vykřikla a popadla ho za hábit na prsou. „Ona to potřebuje! Tak dlouho čekala, neúplná a zranitelná, osamělá! Moje nepřítomnost jí ubližovala! Já…“ Pustila ho a přitiskla si ruce na ústa, aby zadržela vzlyky. „Zklamala jsem, všechny. Ale teď mám šanci to napravit,“ zašeptala.

„Neměl jsem tě tam posílat,“ povzdechl si Reghan a přitáhl si ji do náručí.

Abrielle se k němu přitiskla jako klíště a zabořila mu slzami vlhkou tvář do hrudi. „Kdybys to místo nabídl někomu jinému, proklela bych tě.“

„Když jsi ke mně tehdy přišla poprvé, byla jsi přesně taková, víš? Zraněná, citově rozháraná a neschopná se odpoutat od svého smrtelného života. Trvalo nám spoustu let vytlouct ti tu melancholii a zoufalost z palice, pamatuješ? A já se nebudu dívat, jak do toho zase zabředáš, zvlášť když jsem zůstal z tvých zachránců poslední.“

„Neuvažovals o tom, že se staneš roztleskávačkou?“ zamumlala. „Tvoje metody jsou sice poněkud neotřelé, ale originalita se cení.“

„To je moje holka.“ Pochvalně ji poplácal po zádech. „Nenech je, ať se ti dostanou do hlavy. Bradavice, tvoji rodinu, nikoho. Ublížili jste si, usmířili se a začali nanovo. To ale neznamená, že jim něco dlužíš. Buď sama sebou, a tím myslím tou spolehlivou, sebevědomou a tvrdohlavou upírkou, kterou jsem vypiplal.“

„Nepřestanu hradu dávat magii,“ řekla s definitivností člověka, který stojí na pláži a ví, že před blížící se tsunami už neuteče.

„V tom případě tě odvolávám z pozice mé zástupkyně i z vnitřního kruhu vedení britského klanu,“ kontroval Reghan a cítil, jak jí ztuhla ramena.

„Dobře,“ přikývla. „Alespoň se nemusím účastnit těch nudných schůzí.“

Reghan se otočil na Martu a Paula, kteří celou dobu předstírali, že jsou neviditelní. „Jsou v tomhle domě ještě nějaké volné byty?“

„D-dva,“ zakoktala Marta polekaně.

„Ráno zajděte za správcem a zamluvte je. Peníze na zálohu pošlu do dvou dnů. Kdybyste znali dárce, se kterými byste vycházeli či někoho, o kom víte, že je spolehlivý, napište mi jejich jména v průběhu zítřka po sově.“ Rozhlédl se po pokoji. „Kdybyste chtěli domácího skřítka, klan má několik volných.“ Odmlčel se, aby je mohl oba zpražit pokladem. „Co se dnes stalo, tuto místnost neopustí. Je to jasné?!“

„Ano, pane!“ vyhrkli manželé unisono. Upíři se ke svému dobrovolnému zdroji potravy většinou chovali slušně a s respektem, ale Reghan rozhodně nebyl známý odpouštěcí povahou.

„Zařizuješ mi bufet?“ ušklíbla se Abby a vydala se do koupelny trochu se upravit. Nezapomněla ani na obvyklá kouzla zakrývající únavu a nezdravou bledost její pokožky.

Umírám, napadlo ji najednou, ale ta myšlenka ji nevyděsila tolik, jak by správně měla.

„Ty to víš, že?“ otočila se na Reghana, který se mezitím přesunul do dveří koupelny. „Že to, co si Bradavice vezmou, se mi nikdy nevrátí?“

„Možná jsem si udělal menší výzkum,“ připustil. „Proto si myslím, že bys měla odejít, než ztratíš sama sebe.“

„Právě naopak,“ usmála se hořce. „Bradavice mi pomáhají samu sebe znova nalézt. Vždycky jsem cítila, že mi něco chybí… kousek duše, kterého jsem se vzdala…“ Promnula si oči. „Mělo se to zhoršovat. Už od začátku jsme všichni věděli, co odtržení kousku duše obnáší, že je to rána, která se nikdy nezahojí a s věkem se zhoršuje. Jenže nikdo nepočítal s tím, že budu žít tak dlouho. Do nedávna se mi to dařilo ignorovat, něco jako sejde z očí, sejde z mysli, ale teď to sílí každým dnem.“

„Jak dlouho to ještě dokážeš kontrolovat?“

„Jak dlouho bude potřeba. Nedívej se na mě tak,“ ohradila se, když si všimla jeho pochybovačného pohledu. „Hrad sám ví, kolik si může vzít a kolik už je přes limit. Dokonce mi dává i pocit, že to dokáži kontrolovat,“ ušklíbla se. „Ale vážně. Dokud se sama nerozhodnu nebo dokud nenastane ohrožení, nemělo by dojít k drastické změně.“

„Nemělo by,“ povzdech si Reghan a promnul si čelo. Ve chvílích jako tahle si připadal na svůj věk.

 „Poprosila jsem Rowenu s Godrikem, ať se na to podívají. Jsou ty nejlepší mozky, které mám momentálně k dispozici a mám dojem, že původní rituál byl dokonce jejich práce.“

„Je nějaká naděje, že tě přesvědčím, aby ses na všechno vykašlala a odjela se mnou na dovolenou do Karibiku?“ zeptal se, ale tón jeho hlasu naznačoval, že kladnou odpověď ani nečeká.

Uchechtla se. „Karibik je na mě moc slunečný. Preferuji podnebí mých rodných luhů a hájů.“

„Jak myslíš. Teď se běž nakrmit, vypadáš hrozně. Já skočím Gwen oznámit, že jí končí dny sladkého nicnedělání a začíná tvrdá dřina ve vedení klanu. Bude nadšená. Slyšel jsem, že měla v plánu jet na pár měsíců na Nový Zéland. Bude to muset počkat, dokud se k nám zase nepřidáš.“

„Buď na ni něžný,“ usmála se Abrielle a snažila se úsměv udržet, dokud za ním nezapadly dveře.

Copak by měla to srdce mu říct, že ona už se nevrátí?

*

„Tak jo,“ povzdechla si Abrielle a jako obvykle přeměnila kapesník v pohodlné křeslo. „Proč jste si mě tak narychlo zavolali?“

Bylo nezvyklé, aby ji Godrik zničehonic vyhledal, zrovna když šla ze sborovny na první hodinu, v chodbě, kde je mohl kdokoliv vidět. I přesto se podle instrukcí o půlnoci dostavila do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

„První slib, že ať se stane cokoliv, zůstaneš klidná,“ začala Mrzimorka opatrně.

V tu chvíli Abby veškerý klid opustil. „Samozřejmě,“ odsouhlasila, ale měla co dělat, aby udržela nicneříkající masku.

Zakladatelé si vyměnili rychlé pohledy a najednou už nebyli tři, ale čtyři.

„Abrielle,“ pozdravil Salazar Zmijozel.

Je zajímavé, že ani tisíc let nedokáže vymazat od dětství vštěpované návyky. „Otče,“ zachraptěla a vypnula záda. Ruce jí zacukaly, jak se chtěly automaticky složit na kolena.

„Než se začnete hádat a vzpomínat na staré jizvy, musíme spolu, Abrielle, probrat něco důležitého,“ ozval se Nebelvír. „S Rowenou jsme se důkladně podívali na záležitost Bradavic a jejich propojení s tebou a tvou magií. Nebylo to snadné, ale co bychom pro tebe neudělali?“ uchechtl se, ale znala ho dost dlouho, aby poznala, jak nucené to bylo.

„To, že jsi ještě definitivně nezemřela, oslabuje školu,“ vmísil se do vysvětlování Zmijozel bez nějakého úvodu.

Helga s Rowenou sebou trhly, ale nepodívaly se jí do očí. Nikdo se jí nepodíval do očí.

„To, že jsem ještě… co?“ zeptala se prázdným hlasem.

Rowena zamrkala v gestu, kterým lidé zahání slzy a pevným hlasem začala vysvětlovat: „Bradavice byly postaveny na myšlence rodiny a soudržnosti, to víš. Stavební kameny se pečetily magií nás čtyř, našich chotí a našich prvorozených dětí. Když jsme všichni přebývali na hradě, škola čerpala naši sílu, ukládala ji v sobě, sílila. Když jste dospěli a rozutekli jste se…“ hlasitě vzlykla.

„My starší jsme všichni zemřeli tady,“ pokračoval Godrik. „Můj Crispin se oženil a žil ve starém rodovém sídle, ale když cítil, že umírá, vrátil se do Bradavic. Stejně tak Thomas z Mrzimoru. Když vás dvě Baron dostihl a rozdělil vás, přemístil se s umírající Helenou do Prasinek. Snažil se ji zachránit, ale zemřela ve chvíli, kdy prošel ochranami. A ty…“

„Já jediná jsem nezemřela tady,“ dokončila Abby. „Najednou to všechno začíná dávat smysl.“

Salazar se na ni poprvé pořádně podíval a povytáhl obočí.

„Když jsme se tehdy s Helenou rozdělily, nebyla jsem na tom nejlíp,“ dala se do vysvětlování. „Hodně jsem krvácela a neodvažovala jsem se sama přemístit. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem bloudila – nejspíš jsem se jenom točila v kruhu – a nakonec jsem nějak skončila ležet pod stromem a čekala na smrt. Tehdy mě objevil Ivan, upír, jenž mě přeměnil. Jeho klan ho vyhostil, byl v lese dlouho, slabý a hladový a já byla snadná oběť. Nevybavuji si přesně, jak se to seběhlo; nejspíš měl ránu na hlavě, a když se mi zakusoval do krku, jeho krev se mi nějak dostala do úst. Poslední, co si pamatuji je bolest a obrovský žár stravující mne zevnitř: typické projevy přeměny.“ Po zádech jí přeběhl mráz – i po tolikati letech byla vzpomínka na bolest příliš živá. „Nejbizarnější je, že to by na přeměnu stačit nemělo. K vytvoření upíra je potřeba smísení krve, a to hned několikrát, takže se taková věc nemůže stát náhodou. Ale stala. Ivan nebyl starý ani mocný, přesto jediná kapka jeho krve dokázala spustit přeměnu. Reghan to označil jako nevídané. Já… kdyby se tak nestalo, zemřela bych.“

„A to se nemohlo stát,“ zašeptala Helga. „Tvá magie věděla, že se musí připojit k té v Bradavicích. Je to jako kruh.“

Abby si promnula oči. „Je děsivé, jak všechno najednou začíná dávat smysl.“ Vzhlédla a postupně se jim všem zahleděla do očí. „Jediné, co musím udělat, je zemřít na správném místě.“

„Ne!“ vzlykla Rowena. „Vím, na co myslíš, Abrielle Sonio Zmijozelová, a ani trochu se mi to nelíbí! Nikdo nežije věčně, ale ty máš před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu. Tahle válka se už táhne dvacet let a tvoje oběť by byla jen kapkou v oceánu. Zbytečná.“

„Nech ji,“ řekl Godrik nečekaně. „Tady nejde o válku.“

Abrielle mu věnovala vděčný úsměv. „Ne. Nezáleží na stranách nebo na kolejích. Jsou to ty děti.“

„Celý oceán je tvořen z takových malých kapek,“ poznamenala Helga a kývla na souhlas. Otřela si vlhké cestičky a nasadila sveřepý výraz. Vždy věrná, jedno co to bude stát.

„Mlčíš,“ otočila se Abby na Salazara.

Pokrčil rameny. „Veškerého práva ti něco radit či přikazovat jsem se vzdal již před lety. Tohle rozhodnutí je tvoje.“

Pevně stiskla područky křesla. „Přes všechno, co se stalo, jsi pořád můj otec,“ řekla tiše. Ten první krok ji stál veškerou odvahu.

Ostatní zakladatelé se nenápadně vypařili.

Pevně se jí zadíval do očí. „Ale nezachoval jsem se tak.“

„To je pravda,“ ušklíbla se. „Víš, začínalo svítat, když jsi mě vyrazil. Nebe už začínalo světlat. Jako slabý novorozený upír bych přímé paprsky nepřežila. Kdyby Reghan nezaslechl mé volání o pomoc, už bych tu nebyla. V tom by mě ani magie Bradavic nezachránila.“

Salazarův už tak bledý obličej nabral sivý odstín. „To jsem nevěděl,“ zachraptěl.

„To doufám. V opačném případě…“ Odkašlala si. „Nikdy ti to neodpustím. Ale pokoušela jsem se, a když jsem slyšela o tvé smrti, upřímně jsem tě oplakala. Miluji tě. Byl jsi můj vzor, celý život jsem obětovala tvým ideálům dokonalého potomka, pokoušela se ti vynahradit, že nemáš jako prvorozené dítě syna. Jen jednou, _jednou_ jsem sešla z cesty a tvrdě jsem za to zaplatila. Jednou jsem udělala chybu a přišla jsem za tebou vyděšená prosit o pomoc, a ty jsi udělal co? Vykopls mě jako prašivého psa, který už není k užitku! Zlomil jsi mi srdce, otče. Tak strašně jsem tě milovala, že jsem přehlédla všechny tvé chyby a naivně doufala, že mi dáš druhou šanci.

Bolelo to, víš. Umírání, proměna. Tvůj pohled, tvá slova a Helzin dopis byly poslední hřebíčky do rakve.“

Pocítila zvláštní uspokojení, když se tvář jejího otce zformovala do netečné masky, na krajích možná trochu popraskané, ale jinak téměř dokonalé. To byl muž, kterého tak dlouho znala a idealizovala.

„Kdyby se situace opakovala, zachoval bych se stejně,“ řekl nakonec.

„Já vím.“ Škoda, že už nemáme tolik času, chtěla dodat, ale v hloubi duše věděla, že na tohle by bylo i další milénium krátké.

*

Zaklepala. Brumbál o ní pravděpodobně věděl už od chvíle, kdy se rozhodla k němu jít, ale snažila se zachovat zdání slušnosti. Magie v ní bouřila a ve vlnách se tříštila o fyzickou překážku jejího těla. Už brzy, uklidňovala ji, už brzy přijde tvůj čas.

Brumbál se na ni vědoucně usmíval. Byla si jistá, že moc dobře ví, co se mu děje za zády, ale určitě nevěděl, že ona taky ví, že cítí temnou magii vyvěrající z Brumbálovy ruky. Voldemortova magie, tolik podobná její a přece tak odlišná. On by nedokázal Bradavice rozeznít jako ona, nedokázal by kameny přimět zpívat.

Už brzy.

„Nejspíš víte, proč jsem tady,“ začala.

Přikývl. „Spíše mě zajímá, proč jste přišla zrovna teď.“

„Už mi nezbývá mnoho času.“ Kývla k jeho ruce. „Pokoušela jsem se najít protikletbu. Mám k dispozici řadu ne zrovna legálních svazků, ale k ničemu to nevedlo. Ani sám Voldemort by ji nedokázal odvolat.“

„Díky za snahu, skutečně si toho vážím. Obětovala jste svůj čas,“ usmál se ředitel a vzal si z misky na stole citronový bonbon. Nemohla si nevšimnout typické vůně životabudiče.

„Pane řediteli, čas je jediná komodita, kterou ještě mohu plýtvat.“

„Už ne, jak jsem slyšel.“

Usmála se. „Všichni musí umřít, Brumbále. To, že mi dva to máme za pár, na věci nic nemění.“

„Pro větší dobro.“

„Ano. Jen se trochu obětovat.“

„Mám strach o Severuse,“ přešel do vážného tónu a najednou vypadal na svůj věk: stařec, kterému již nezbývá mnoho času. Bylo děsivé vidět, kolik toho dokáže schovat pod svou obvyklou, veselou masku. „Mohu vás o něco požádat?“

„Jistě,“ přikývla, „myslím, že vám to dlužím.“

„Postarejte se o něj. Je to dobrý člověk, ale udělal mnoho chyb, za které bude muset pykat. Vím, že váš klan má pár známostí, které se mohou nepozorovaně dostat téměř kamkoliv. Soudní proces s vrahem a zrádcem bude nepochybně ostře sledovaný, ale vy si jistě poradíte.“

Abrielle střelila pohledem po Brumbálově ruce. Vrahem a zrádcem? Snape nebyl typ, který by vás nechal nahlédnout pod masku, ale ty černé oči měly zvláštní hloubku, kterou nezískáte pohodlným a šťastným životem. Tohle ho zničí, chtěla namítnout, ale ta slova se jí zastavila v hrdle. Kdo jí dal právo mluvit do cizích záležitostí? Sama se od války distancovala a bylo by pokrytecké vnucovat někomu své názory.

„Ano, můj klan je velice hrdý na své schopnosti,“ přikývla, ale do očí se mu nepodívala.

„Co se organizace příštího školního roku týče,“ odkašlal si Brumbál a v očích mu zase vesele zajiskřilo, „napsal jsem na ministerstvo pár zajímavých dopisů o vašich schopnostech a není jediný důvod, proč byste nemohla v učení pokračovat. Čekají nás krušné časy a budu mluvit narovinu: nechci po vás, abyste bojovala za naši věc, ale žádám vás, abyste se postarala o děti. Především o zmijozel. Musí mít nějaký vzor, někoho, kdo jim ukáže pravé hodnoty jejich koleje a dokáže je vést správným směrem. Něco mi říká, že vy jste ta pravá osoba.“

Přikývla. „Budu se ucházet o pozici ředitele zmijozelské koleje. Nevím, jestli je dokážu vymanit z vlivu jejich rodin nebo jim dokážu dát důvod, proč bojovat, ale myslím, že je dokážu ochránit před nimi samými. Nedám je, Brumbále,“ řekla hlasem téměř něžným.

Jsou posledním odkazem mého rodu, dodala v duchu. Budu o ně bojovat až do konce.

„Pokud je to všechno, co jste chtěl…“

„Všechno? Ach ne, ne všechno. Ještě pár věcí zbývá. Třeba vaše jméno…“ protáhl.

„Co je s ním?“ zeptala se klidně.

„Zprvu jsem si myslel, že je to anagram nebo podobná hříčka, ale pak jsem se vám podíval do očí. Víte, že mi někoho připomínáte?“ pousmál se. „Muže, kterého jsem nikdy nepoznal, a chlapce, kterého jsem se poznat neobtěžoval. Oči a hadí jazyk, to podle starých moudrých knih předávají Zmijozelové svým potomkům.“

Podezřívavě přimhouřila oči. „Vskutku zajímavý postřeh. A pointa je?“

„Pointa? Copak ve všem musí být pointa, má drahá?“ zasmál se a oči za půlměsícovými brýlemi mu zajiskřily. „Nemůže stařec prostě přemýšlet nad nesmrtelností brouka bez nějakých vedlejších záměrů?“

Jemně se k němu naklonila. „Co jste Moudrému klobouku slíbil, že vás neposlal do Zmijozelu?“ zeptala se spiklenecky.

„Myslím, že oba víme, jak to s naším Kloboukem vlastně je. Každý člověk je originál a on má tu nepříjemnou povinnost rozdělit je do čtyř škatulek… Nikdo není neomylný.“

Abrielle loupla pohledem po Moudrém klobouku, který spíše připomínal kus hadru než jeden z nejpropracovanějších magických artefaktů na světě. To si pište, že je neomylný, chtěla namítnout, ale včas se zarazila. Neomylný, ale pořádný měkkota.

„Pokud je to všechno, co jste chtěl…?“ zkusila znova.

„Ale jistě, můžete jít. Na shledanou, Abrielle, a dobrou noc.“ Brumbálovy oči nebezpečně zajiskřily.

Na to oslovení nehnula ani brvou. „Vám také, pane řediteli. Uvidíme se v pondělí na poradě.“

To už se ale nestalo.

*

Posledního června zamířila z Bradavic rovnou do Reghanova bytu. Málem to tam nepoznala: knihovna byla skoro prázdná, všechny skříně vybrakované, všude se válel pergamen, brka a staré noviny. Uprostřed toho všeho stál majitel bytu osobně, a jak dirigent levitoval další a další věci do magicky zvětšeného kufru.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptala se ho, i když se odpověď přímo nabízela. Chystal se opustit zemi. Utíkal.

„Utíkám,“ potvrdil její domněnky. „Brumbál je mrtvý, ministerstvo se začíná hroutit. Všichni na mě dorážejí, abych pro klan vybral stranu, ale copak můžu? Rada by ze mě udělala exemplární příklad a celý klan by rozprášila, ale to, zdá se, už nikoho nezajímá.“ Frustrovaně nakopl skříň, až poskočila. „Vrátím se, až bude po válce, pokud to nový režim dovolí. Nechám tady jednoho domácího skřítka, aby se staral o byt. Přátelé v Rumunsku mě už dlouho přemlouvají k návštěvě, tak alespoň spojím příjemné s užitečným. Kdybys chtěla…?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Už nejsem tvoje zástupkyně, abych tě musela všude doprovázet, to místo teď patří Gwen. Nemáš ponětí, jak moc bych chtěla od všeho utéct, ale nemůžu. To zatracené svědomí mi to nedovolí. Tak dlouho mlčelo a tiše pozorovalo a najednou jsem to já, kdo si nedovolí odporovat.“ Otočila se k Reghanovi zády a přešla k oknu. „Včera jsem byla u Gringotů. Zapsala jsem tě jako spoluvlastníka mého trezoru. Je v něm má poslední vůle a všechny dokumenty, které bys mohl potřebovat. Nechci do toho tahat ministerstvo, nechci své jméno vystavit spekulacím. Na skřety je v tomhle spolehnutí. Postarej se o to, prosím, většinu stejně odkazuji tobě a klanu.“

„Abrielle…“

 „Kdyby se mi něco stalo… Kdybych zemřela nebo byla uvězněna… Nechci, aby na jméně Zmijozel ulpěla další špína. Už tak je téměř synonymem té nejčernější magie,“ ušklíbla se při pomyšlení na Voldemorta.

„Kdyby sis náhodou vybrala špatnou stranu a dostala se do problémů a já ti nemohl pomoci, postarám se, aby se svět nikdy nedozvěděl, že Abrielle Sonia Zmijozelová tehdy přežila vlastní smrt.“ Potichu k ní přistoupil a položil jí ruce na ramena. „A nedovolím, aby ses dostala do rukou mozkomorů. Azkaban není místo pro tebe. Nejspíš to nebudu moci udělat sám, ale znám spoustu… lidí, kteří se na to hodí.“

„Asasínů,“ opravila ho tiše. „Vím, do čeho jdu a jsem připravená na všechny možnosti. A k tomu se váže ještě jedna laskavost, o kterou tě požádám.“ Z vnitřní kapsy hábitu vytáhla zapečetěnou obálku. „Jméno někoho, kdo si taky nezaslouží trpět,“ vysvětlila. „Není nutné prokazovat nevinu nebo se snažit ho osvobodit. Prostě… provést čistý řez. Až nastane ten pravý čas, obálka se sama otevře. Věřím, že do té doby dokážeš ovládnout svou zvědavost.“

Reghan odmítavě zastrčil ruce do kapes hábitu. „Zapečetilas ji vlastním životem, že? Když se obálka otevře, bude to znamenat, že už nežiješ.“ Hlasitě polkl. „Nechci, abys umřela.“

„Já už mrtvá jsem. Ivan zabil mé tělo a čas zabil mou duši. Pouze magie mě drží pohromadě.“

Reghan si roztřeseně povzdechl. „Takže ses mě rozhodla trápit ještě víc? Vložíš mi do rukou kousek jistoty, k němuž budu den za dnem upírat naději, abys mi ho z ničeho nic sebrala. Plánuješ se vůbec rozloučit? Nebo se budu zrovna účastnit nudného jednání a najednou ucítím, jak pečeť praskne? To je tvůj plán?“

Zvedla ruce a vzala jeho tvář do dlaní, tak něžně, jak dokázala, jen špičkami prstů se dotýkala jeho kůže. „Už od začátku jsi měl pravdu,“ zašeptala. „Já patřím do Bradavic. Celá staletí jsem byla nešťastná, potácela se tímto neživotem, zoufalá a zlomená. Hrad mě vytrhl z letargie, probudil mou magii a dal jí křídla. Není to tak, že bych si vybrala stranu, vlastně mi ani nezáleží na tom, kdo vyhraje. Půjdu a udělám cokoliv, aby byly Bradavice v bezpečí. Až nastane ten správný čas, odevzdám se hradu.“

Výraz v Reghanových očích nedokázala rozluštit. Ruce na jejích ramenou ji tiskly tak, jako by ji už nikdy nechtěly pustit. Nebyla potřeba slov. Tisíc let kolem sebe kroužili, nikdy jí nevysvětlil, proč se o ni stará, nikdy mu neřekla, aby to nedělal. Možná by ho mohla milovat. Možná by on mohl milovat ji.

Jenže to už nikdy nezjistí.

„Sbohem,“ zašeptala a políbila ho na tvář.

„Dal bych ti celý svět, kdyby sis řekla,“ zavrčel téměř zoufale.

Vsunula mu obálku do kapsy hábitu. „Sbohem,“ zopakovala a odešla.

*

Poslední bitva začala. Bazilišek v Tajemné komnatě ležel stejně, jako ho tam Harry Potter nechal. Při pohledu na obrovské plazí tělo se ani nedivila, že se sem chlapec nikdy nevrátil. Neznala toho hada, otec si ho musel pořídit až po jejím odchodu, důvěrníka, který ho nemohl zradit, i kdyby sebevíc chtěl.

Před sochou se vznášel mihotavý obrys. Jakmile se Abrielle dostala na dosah, Helena se otočila a usmála se, smutně, že to až žíly trhalo, ale usmála.

„Čekala jsem, že za mnou přijdeš dřív,“ řekla Abby s jemnou výtkou v hlase.

Helena jen pokrčila rameny. „A co bych ti řekla? Chceš, abych se omluvila?“

„Nechci. Nebyla to tvoje vina. Prostě… se to stalo.“

„Slyšela jsem, že máš před sebou důležitý úkol.“ Na Abriellin překvapený výraz jen pokrčila rameny. „Všichni to ví, do posledního zapadlého obrazu, do posledního brnění. Nevědí, co přesně se stane, jen že to bude velké a ovlivní to všechny. Jsi připravená?“

„Nejsem, ale co na tom záleží? Už jsem zemřela jednou, podruhé to snad nebude o moc horší.“

„Chtěla bych jít s tebou,“ zašeptala Helena a sklopila oči.

Upírka se usmála a jemně ji pohladila po rameni; ruka jí prošla skrz, přesto ale pod dlaní na okamžik ucítila povědomou strukturu látky, zahřátou tělesným teplem a chladnou smrtí zároveň. „Pokud jsi připravená, nevidím důvod, proč bychom se spolu nemohly vydat na další cestu.“

„Snad tentokrát dopadne lépe,“ ušklíbla se Havraspárka.

Abrielle se přebrodila bazénkem a vstoupila do úst sochy svého otce. Snažila se nevšímat si těch povědomých rysů poznamenaných stářím a utrpením. Nechápala, proč se nechal zvěčnit takhle, když už měl obrovský portrét ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti, ale ten muž byl vždycky malicherný. Místnost, ve které bazilišek přebýval, toho byla důkazem: plná symbolů jeho koleje a vyzdobená erby všech rodů, se kterými byli spřízněni. Vždycky považovala krev za důležitou, ale od té doby, kdy ji potřebovala k přežití, se jí trochu přeskládaly priority.

Posadila se do rohu, opřela hlavu o studený kámen a přitáhla si kolena k hrudi. Tady, na konci cesty, si mohla dovolit sundat všechny masky a strhnout stěny, které postavila kolem svého srdce. Nikdy si nedovolila cítit tolik věcí.

Byl to osvobozující pocit.

„Nejsi sama,“ zašeptala Helena a pokusila se ji pohladit po vlasech. „Jsi doma; obě jsme doma. Nikdy jsme odtud neměly odejít,“ povzdechla si. „Jdeme na to?“

„Jdeme na to,“ usmála se a přestala kontrolovat svou magii. Začala z ní unikat v slabých pramíncích vsakujících se do stěn. Bradavice si braly, co potřebovaly, a ona jim to dovolila. Cítila, jak její síla plní štíty, rozlévá se do každé sochy, obrazu a brnění, a přinášelo jí to takový pocit spojení a soudržnosti, že se musela smát i plakat zároveň. Byla doma.

Dal bych ti celý svět, kdyby sis řekla, vzpomněla si na Reghanova slova. Ale co by dělala se světem?

 

Než bitva skončila a Harry Potter zůstal stát jako vítěz, vydechla naposledy. Ve stejnou chvíli se zlomila pečeť na obálce, kterou Reghan neustále nosil ve vnitřní kapse hábitu.

Tělo Abrielle Sonii Zmijozelové leželo v Tajemné komnatě navždy. Díky konzervačním kouzlům vypadala, jako by spala.

Kruh se uzavřel. Bradavice nikdy nebyly tak silné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tím to končí, dámy a pánové. Abrielle dospěla ke svému konci - šťastný či ne, to už je na Vás.  
> Pozn.: Na začátku kapitoly Godrik zmiňuje, že jediný příbuzný, kterého Voldemort poznal, byl jeho otec. Podle mého kánonu je to všeobecné známá informace, která vyplula na povrch na konci první války. Detail, že zavraždil i své prarodiče a vinu svalil na strýce Gaunta, zná jen málokdo. Zakladatelé jsou v Bradavicích téměř odříznutí od světa a informace získávají z doslechu, takže jejich znalosti nejspíš nejsou úplné.


End file.
